Jigoku Shounen
by AkashiKazune1
Summary: Kini, mereka mulai bergerak menuju Nagasaki tempat kedua jimat itu berada. Kuroko dan Ogiwara harus mengalami banyak kesialan dalam perjalanan mereka menuju Nagasaki. Disinilah otak cerdik Kuroko berperan dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Akankah mereka berhasil?/Warning Inside!/ Multi-Chap!/Chap 9: Misadventures On The Way
1. Prologue: Jigoku Shounen Reborn

**KUROKO NO BASUKE IT'S BELONG TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**Jigoku Shounen | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Warning! OOC,typo,alur terlalu cepat**

**Saya hanya mengambil alur dari Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl) dan itu bukan milik saya tetapi milik Miyuki Eto-sensei**

**Rating: T**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

Suatu pagi di musim panas yang cerah, sinar matahari yang terik sudah menyinari kota Tokyo yang ramai. Bunga sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya, burung-burung bernyanyi dengan merdunya, angin musim panas yang menepis halus permukaan kulit. Saat yang tepat untuk pergi piknik ke pantai bukan? Tetapi tidak untuk pemuda yang satu ini. Sinar-sinar matahari menerobos paksa melalui celah-celah gorden, membuat pemuda tersebut menggeliat dibalik selimutnya.

"Nngghh…" erangan kecil muncul di balik selimut biru dongker milik pemuda tersebut. Lalu ia menyibak selimut tersebut dan menampilkan surai biru langit. Pemuda itu membuka kelopak matanya perlahan menampilkan iris baby blue dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Ia pun melirik jam kecil di pinggir tempat tidurnya 'sudah jam 6 ternyata' batin pemuda tersebut, tanpa basa-basi ia pun bangkit dari tidurnya lalu mengambil handuk dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

Selesai mandi ia pun segera memakai seragam sekolahnya yang berlambangkan logo 'Teikou' tersebut. Setelah selesai berbusana ia mengambil tas sekolahnya dan hendak keluar dari kamar apartmen kecilnya, tetapi langkah kakinya terhenti saat mendapati sebuah altar kecil yang berisikan dua foto seorang pasangan.

Ia pun menatap altar itu dan bergumam,"Ittekimashu okaa-san dan otou-san," ujarnya lalu memakai sepatunya dan keluar dari kamar apartmen itu.

Pemuda itu turun dari lantai dua menuju lantai satu setelah ia keluar dari apartmen tersebut,"Yoo Kuroko!" sapa seseorang.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Kuroko' tersebut menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sahabatnya tengah berlari menghampiri nya,"Ah Ogiwara-kun ohayou," sapa Kuroko.

"Ohayou Kuroko! Pagi yang cerah bukan?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil 'Ogiwara' tersebut.

"Un,Ogiwara-kun bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sama-sama?"

"Wah ide bagus Kuroko, baiklah aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Lebih baik kita agak cepat karena bel pertanda masuk akan berbunyi."

"Wah iya betul juga ya ayo cepat! Aku tidak mau ditegur oleh para senpai itu lagi!" ujar Ogiwara dengan semangat membara. Kuroko hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu lalu mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama menuju sekolah mereka.

**CRING!**

"Eh?" gumam Kuroko sekilas ia melihat kupu-kupu berwarna merah terbang melewatinya, karena penasaran ia pun berbalik dan ternyata kupu-kupu tersebut hilang. Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aaa Kuroko doushita (ada apa)?"

"Iiee nandemonai (tidak apa-apa) gomen Ogiwara-kun kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita."

"A-aa baiklah."

**~xXx~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu kedai kecil yang sederhana, terlihat seorang wanita berambut pink dan panjang sebahu tersebut tengah menyapu halaman depan kedai tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja iris magenta nya melirik dua pemuda yang tengah berjalan diiringi canda tawa, terlihat sangat familiar di mata wanita itu.

"Tetchan! Ogi-chan! Ohayou!" ujar wanita itu dengan riang.

Kedua pemuda tersebut melirik kearah suara yang memanggilnya,"Ah ohayou Momoi-san," sapa Kuroko dengan sopan.

"Ohayou Momoi-bachan!" sapa Ogiwara dan girang.

Wanita yang disebut 'Momoi' tersebut cemberut mendengar sapaan dari Ogiwara,"Mou Ogi-chan hidoi! Aku bukan bachan!" gerutunya.

"Ahahaha gomen gomen, habis Momoi-bachan kan sudah tua."

"Ya umurku memang sudah menginjak 20 tahunan tapi tetap saja aku bukan bachan!"

Kuroko menghela napas, melihat perdebatan kecil antara Ogiwara dan Momoi memang sudah biasa baginya,"Ano sumimasen Momoi-san tapi kami harus buru-buru ke sekolah."

"Ara kalian tidak libur?"

"Sebenarnya kami libur hanya saja Kuroko mengambil kelas tambahan di musim panas benar-benar membosankan."

"Loh Ogiwara-kun juga mengambil kelas tambahan juga bukan?"

Oke Ogiwara skakmat dengan perkataan Kuroko dan sukses membuat Momoi tertawa lepas. Setelah berpamitan Kuroko dan Ogiwara pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolah mereka. Momoi pun melanjutkan perkejaannya menyapu halaman, tetapi tiba-tiba saja…

**CRING!**

"Eh?" Momoi melihat seekor kupu-kupu merah terbang melewatinya, tiba-tiba saja sapu yang tengah dipegangnya jatuh begitu saja. Iris magentanya membulat sempurna, tangannya dan mulutnya bergetar hebat, matanya sudah panas dengan air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuknya.

"Ouji-sama," gumamnya pelan.

**~xXx~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Teikou Chugakkou**

Sekolah elit yang berada di Tokyo, tidak salah lagi sekolah ini lah yang tengah dipijak oleh Kuroko dan Ogiwara. Ya seperti kata Kuroko karena libur musim panas sekolah tersebut sepi sekali hanya ada staf-staf sekolah saja yang ada disini. Karena kebetulan sekali Kuroko tidak memiliki rencana liburan musim panas akhirnya ia pun mengambil kelas tambahan di sekolahnya selama 4 hari, ya hitung-hitung dapat ilmu selama liburan musim panas.

Awalnya Ogiwara tidak setuju dengan pendapat Kuroko karena sebenarnya ia ingin mengajak Kuroko berlibur ke Kyoto untuk melihat pertandingan Inter-High antar SMP. Tapi melihat kemantapan dari kedua iris baby blue tersebut terpaksa rencananya dibatalkan dan ia juga berniat mengambil kelas tambahan selama 4 hari di liburan musim panas.

Mereka pun memasuki gedung mewah tersebut dan naik ke lantai dua untuk memasuki kelas fisika, tapi saat mereka akan menaiki tangga terlihat guru fisika mereka tengah berjalan keluar dari ruang guru membawa sebuah boneka kelinci dengan pita pink. Mungkin itu adalah _**Lucky Item**_nya hari ini, ya maklumi saja guru mereka ini sangat maniak sekali dengan Oha-Asa. Guru fisika mereka ini memiliki surai hijau lumut dengan iris yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, berkacamata frame hitam dan selalu membawa benda keberuntungannya kemana-mana.

"Ah Midorima-sensei doumo," sapa Kuroko sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya hormat.

Guru yang dipanggil 'Midorima' tersebut menatap mereka berdua,"Ah ternyata kalian nodayo," jawabnya dengan dingin.

"Ah Midorima-sensei hari ini kita akan belajar apa?" tanya Ogiwara dengan semangat.

"Hmm? Karena hari ini Cancer ada di posisi pertama maka hari ini kalian akan belajar tentang pengukuran neraca nodayo."

"Uaaa aku tidak mengerti tentang pengukuran itu," gerutu Ogiwara kesal.

"Untuk itu kau mengambil kelas tambahan bukan Ogiwara-kun?"

"Haaa~ benar sekali."

"Baiklah kalau begitu kalian berdua segera masuk kelas aku akan mengambil neracanya dulu nanodayo."

"Ha'i sensei," ujar mereka berbarengan lalu menaiki tangga dan beranjak menuju kelas fisika.

Tanpa disadari Midorima tersneyum kecil melihat tingkah laku kedua murid kesayangannya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya tersebut, meski masih kelas satu tapi prestasi mereka terbilang sangat bagus diantara teman-teman seangkatannya.

Akhirnya Midorima pun beranjak dari tempatnya menuju lab fisika yang letaknya lumayan jauh juga.

**CRING!**

"Eh?" Midorima melihat seekor kupu-kupu merah terbang melewatinya, ia menatap kupu-kupu merah tersebut lebih jeli lagi. Iris hijaunya membulat sempurna saat melihat kupu-kupu tersebut dengan saksama.

"Ouji-sama," gumamnya pelan.

**~xXx~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pelajaran tambahan pun usai sudah, tepat pukul 3 sore mereka sudah keluar dari sekolah tersebut. Awalnya Kuroko ingin pulang cepat dan langsung belajar tetapi Ogiwara memaksanya untuk menaminya belanja buat makan malam. Kuroko pun menghela napas dan menyetujuinya 'Enak juga ya masih memiliki keluarga' batin Kuroko. Ya Kuroko kehilangan orang tuanya saat usianya masih 7 tahun.

Usai berbelanja mereka pun bergegas untuk pulang, karena beda rute akhirnya mereka berdua berpisah di perempatan jalan. Saat di diperjalanan iris Kuroko menangkap seseorang yang begitu familiar di matanya,"Aomine-jiisan," sapa Kuroko sambil berlari menghampiri pria tersebut.

Pria yang dipanggil 'Aomine' tersebut menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kuroko yang tengah menghampirinya,"Oi Tetsu," sapa Aomine dengan riang.

"Aomine-jiisan tumben sudah pulang jam segini."

"Ya karena di kepolisian tidak ada tugas lagi jadi sebaiknya aku pulang, oh iya kenapa kau memakai seragam sekolah Tetsu?"

"Ah aku mengikuti kelas tambahan di musim panas selama 4 hari ya kebetulan aku tidak ada rencana dengan liburanku."

"Wah kau hebat Tetsu! Aku salut dengan mu!"

"Arigatou Aomine-jiisan."

"Douitashimasta Tetsu."

Kuroko tersenyum kea rah Aomine. Pria bersurai dark blue dengan iris sapphirenya dan juga berkulit tan itu sudah dianggap sebagai 'Paman' oleh Kuroko. Yak arena Kuroko kesepian dan tidak memiliki tempat berlindung Aomine pun datang ke kehidupannya, dari situlah Kuroko sudah menganggap beliau sebagai pamannya sendiri.

"Tetsu bagaimana jika kau mampir ke apartmenku?"

"Umm ano sumimasen Aomine-jiisan tapi aku harus segera bergegas pulang karena ada tugas yang harus aku selesaikan."

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali ya, yasudahlah lain kali saja ya Tetsu!" jawab Aomine dengan senyuman tulusnya. Melihat hal itu Kuroko menghela napas lega karena 'Paman' nya mengerti keadaannya. Setelah itu mereka berpamitan pulang, Aomine menyusuri jalanan yang ramai sampai tiba-tiba….

**CRING!**

Seekor kupu-kupu merah terbang melewati Aomine. Aomine mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali lalu menoleh ke belakang, tetapi kupu-kupu tersebut menghilang. Aomine berpikir keras sampai-sampai,"Ouji-sama," ia bergumam pelan. Hal yang sama dilakukan seperti Momoi dan Midorima.

**~xXx~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria bersurai blonde dengan iris madunya tengah terkapar di ruang tidurnya, merasa malas melakukan apapun akhirnya ia memutuskan keluar dari apartmennya untuk menghirup udara segar.

Ia pun menyusuri ramainya jalanan kota, tetapi iris madunya menangkap sesosok yang begitu familiar di matanya.

"Kurokocchi!" teriak pria tersebut.

Kuroko menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang pria tengah menghampirinya,"Kise-jiisan? Douhsita?"

Pria yang dipanggil 'Kise' tersebut hanya nyegir kuda sambil menunjukkan keceriannya,"Aku bosan sekali Kurokocchi."

"Memang Kise-jiisan tidak ada kegiatan hari ini?"

"Tidak ada, jadwal pemotretan ku diundur minggu depan."

"Oh begitu."

"Eh? Kurokocchi kenapa memakai seragam sekolah?"

"Aku mengambil kelas tambahan."

"Uaaa Kurokocchi sugoi ne! Jarang loh pelajar sepertimu mengambil tindakan seperti itu."

"Ya sebenarnya ini hanya mengisi waktu luangku saja."

"Memangnya Kurokocchi tidak berniat untuk liburan?"

"Aku berniat hanya saja aku tidak memiliki rencana."

"Begitu ya, oh iya bagaimana kalau kita makan di Maji Burger?"

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya Kise-jiisan tapi maaf aku harus bergegas kembali karena masih ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan," tolak Kuroko dengan sopan.

"Hmm~ souka na~."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Kise-jiisan, jaa nee."

"Jaa nee Kurokocchi! Hati-hati dijalan!" ujar Kise dengan ceria, Kuroko hanya melambaikan tangannya tanda mengerti sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju apartmen nya.

Kise tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kuroko ia pun berencana kembali lagi ke apartmennya.

**CRING!**

Kise menatap seekor kupu-kupu yang terbang melewatinya, iris madunya memicing melihat kupu-kupu tersebut. Aneh, rasanya ia sangat familiar dengan kupu-kupu tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja ingatannya melesat dan iris madunya membulat sempurna.

"Ouji-sama," gumamnya pelan.

**~xXx~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya Kuroko sampai di kamar apartmennya,"Tadaima," ujarnya yang tidak mungkin dijawab oleh siapapun karena Kuroko sendiri.

Kuroko pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju altar kecil di sudut ruangan, lalu menyilangkan kakinya dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menggumamkan doa-doa untuk kedua orang tuanya.

Setelah sesi doa-mendoa ia pun bergegas mengambil handuknya dan memasuki kamar mandi. Menggantungkan handuknya di rak handuk lalu membuka keran air dingin dan juga panas, sambil menunggu ia melepas busananya lalu menutup keran air dan mulai berendam.

Serasa semua bebannya hilang dalam sekejap hanya dengan berendam di air hangat, Kuroko memejamkan matanya menikmati hangat dan wanginya aroma vanilla.

**CRING!**

Kuroko membuka kelopak matanya merasa ia melihat sesuatu seperti….Kupu-kupu? Ah mungkin itu hanya khayalannya karena lelah untuk hari pertama kelas tambahan. Ia pun menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai bersender.

"_**Jigoku(neraka)…"**_

Kuroko membulatkan iris baby blue nya lagi karena kaget ia sempat mendengar suara-suara aneh, Kuroko mulai ketakutan lalu ia mencoba merileks tubuhnya lagi.

"_**Aku….Kembali…."**_

Kuroko tersentak lagi dengan suara-suara aneh yang mendenging di telinganya lagi. Oke kali ini ia mulai takut tapi ia mencoba berpikir se-positif mungkin.

"_**Dendam….Umat….Manusia…." **_

"Siapa kau?! Dan mau apa kau membisikkan kata-kata seperti itu?!" bentak Kuroko tetapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya di tarik kasar dari bawah, dan sukses membuat Kuroko tenggelam di bak kamar mandinya sendiri. Tangannya sesekali meraih-raih ke atas untuk menggapai sesuatu tapi tidak ada hasilnya. Akhirnya ia pun menutup matanya karena kehabisan napas.

"_**Aku….Kembali…."**_

Kuroko tidak jadi menutup matanya karena ia mendapatkan okseigen kembali 'Aneh' pikirnya. Tetapi ia melihat seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengannya tengah mendekatinya, Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali berharap pemandangan di depannya hanya mimpi. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

"_**Untuk…Sekarang…"**_

Pemuda itu semakin mendekatinya dan Kuroko melihat jelas. Sebuah iris heterokrom deep red-golden itu memandangnya dengan dingin dan sukses membuat nyali seorang Kuroko Tetsuya menciut.

"_**Biarlah….Aku….Berada….Di Dalam….Tubuhmu…" **_

Pemuda itu langsung mencium Kuroko singkat, iris baby blue Kuroko membulat sempurna dengan kejadian barusan.

"_**Hanya…Untuk….Membalas….Dendam….Umat….Manusia…."**_

Semua pun menjadi gelap dan Kuroko memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Puahh!"

Kuroko langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dan mengambil posisi duduk. Ia masih bingung dengan kejadian barusan.

"Apakah yang tadi itu….Mimpi?" gumamnya pelan.

Tidak ingin terkena flu, Kuroko segera beranjak dari bak mandinya dan memakai handuk. Tak lupa ia mencabut tutup saluran pembuangan tersebut, dan dalam sekejap air tersebut masuk ke dalam saluran pembuangan tersebut.

Setelah itu Kuroko memakai piyama biru mudanya dan keluar dari kamar mandi, merasa kantuk sudah menyerangnya akhirnya ia beranak ke kasur lalu memakai selimut biru dongkernya. Perlahan kelopak matanya menutup kedua iris baby blue nya dan dengkuran halus pun terdengar.

"_**Jigoku Shounen….Kembali…."**_

**CRING!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

* * *

**Yosh! Prologue selsai juga! :D**

**Ngehehe sumimasen kalau terlalu cepat atau banyak yang kurang dikarenakan author rada buru2 *digolokmassal***

**Di chapter selanjutnya minnasan bakal tau siapa Jigoku Shounen tersebut :3 #udahtauwoy!**

**Nantikan chapter menarik lainnya ya! :D**

**Keep reading! :v**

**Eits2 tapi gaboleh pergi gitu aja dong yaa^^ *bawakampak* #authoryandere**

**Kekeke bercanda2 :D**

**Setiap reviews yang kalian berikan akan membuat author ini makin semangat untuk membuat chapter selanjutnya :D:D:D:D**

**Supaya author makin bikin para readers tercinta penasaran XD**

**Reviews please?^^**


	2. Chapter 1: Liars

**KUROKO NO BASUKE IT'S BELONG TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI **

**Jigoku Shounen | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Warning! OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, typo, alur terlalu cepat, penambahan karakter, OC**

**Saya hanya mengambil alur dari Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl) dan itu bukan milik saya tetapi milik Miyuki Eto-sensei**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

**Note from Hell:**

**"Umat_ manusia dari dulu memang selalu berbuat dosa. Membunuh, dendam, kebohongan, kebencian, pemberontakan, dan juga pengkhianatan. Memang sudah sifat sejati umat manusia. Dan tidak bisa diubah lagi karena semua sifat itu adalah mutlak. Dan disinilah Jigoku Shounen siap membantu menyampaikan dendam kalian." _**

* * *

**KRIK! KRIK! KRIK!**

Terdengar bunyi tongeret yang nyaring mewarnai hari musim panas ke dua, panas terik matahari yang menyengat permukaan kulit, hawa udara yang panas. Sungguh tidak bersahabat seperti kemarin, tetapi tetap saja tidak mematahkan semangat Kuroko Tetsuya untuk mengikuti kelas tambahan di hari kedua. Seperti biasa di pagi hari Ogiwara selalu menjemput Kuroko untuk berangkat bersama.

Ogiwara menceritakan berbagai hal kepada Kuroko yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman manis pemuda surai biru langit tersebut, saat mereka sedang berjalan tiba-tiba iris baby blue Kuroko menangkap sosok yang familiar di matanya.

"Loh? Itu kan Hyuuga-senpai," tunjuknya kepada sosok tersebut. Ogiwara melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Kuroko sekarang.

"Wah iya betul! Itu kan Hyuuga-senpai, ayo kita sapa dia!" ujar Ogiwara dengan semangat.

"Hyuuga-senpai!" teriak mereka berbarengan.

Orang yang dipanggil 'Hyuuga-senpai' itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati para 'kouhai' mereka sedang berlari menghampirinya.

"Kuroko? Ogiwara? Sedang apa kalian?" tanya Hyuuga sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Ah kami sedang mengikuti kelas tambahan Hyuuga-senpai."

"Hah? Kelas tambahan? Memangnya kalian tidak memiliki rencana untuk berlibur?"

"Sebenarnya sih aku punya, hanya Kuroko bersikeras untuk mengikuti kelas tambahan, ya hitung-hitung nambah ilmu juga katanya."

"Oh begitu."

"Hyuuga-senpai sendiri sedang apa?"

"Ahh aku sedang berbelanja untuk ibuku yang sedang sakit dirumah."

"Wahh pasti susah juga ya," ujar Ogiwara sambil memegang kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Iya ayah Hyuuga-senpai juga sedang bekerja diluar kota bukan?"

"A-ah iya….Benar sekali."

Kuroko melirik jam yang ada dipergelangan tangannya, sudah pukul 07.30 dan kelas akan dimulai pukul 07.00. Kuroko melirik Ogiwara dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh si empu.

"Ano sumimasen senpai tapi kami harus buru-buru karena kelas akan dimulai setengah jam lagi," ujar Kuroko dengan sopan.

"Oh iya ya benar juga yasudah kalau begitu hati-hati ya dijalan."

"Oke senpai juga hati-hati ya!" kata Ogiwara dengan riangnya.

"Un, kalau begitu jaa nee," ujar Hyuuga dengan senyum tipis.

"Jaa nee senpai!" ujar mereka berbarengan lalu mulai beranjak dari tempat mereka berpijak.

Hyuuga pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan, entah kenapa mendengar perkataan Kuroko tadi membuat dadanya sesak. Tapi Hyuuga menepis semua perasaan itu dan fokus untuk berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya.

**~xXx~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KRIET!**

"Tadaima," ucap Hyuuga dengan sopan sambil melepas alas kakinya.

Ia pun mulai berjalan dan mendapati ruang tengah yang sangat berantakan. Baju-baju berserakan dimana-mana, bungkus makanan yang dibuang disembarang tempat, remah-remah makanan yang sudah dihinggapi oleh semut, dan jangan lupakan botol-botol minuman pun berserakan dimana-mana.

"Okaa-san melakukannya lagi?"

"Ah Junpei okaerinasai," ujar seorang wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Tadaima okaa-san dan tolong jangan berbuat ulah seperti ini lagi," titahnya dingin.

"Hee? Kau memerintahkanku? Junpei?"

"Tidak hanya saja aku lelah untuk membersihkan seluruh penjuru di rumah ini."

"Bukankah itu sudah menjadi tugasmu sebagai seorang anak?"

"Tapi tidak baik untuk memperlakukan anak sebgaia seorang pembantu."

**PLAK!**

Satu tamparan mendarat mulus di wajah seorang Hyuuga Junpei. Rasa sakit langsung menjalar di pipinya, Hyuuga pun memegang pipinya yang bekas ditampar tersebut.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar! Kau pikir kau siapa hah?! Berani-beraninya berkata seperti itu kepada ibumu!"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

**PLAK!**

"JAWAB AKU!"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

PLAK!

"KAU MAU MENJADI PRIA BRENGSEK ITU LAGI?! HAH?!"

**PLAK!**

Hyuuga hanya bisa meringis ketika ibunya menampar dirinya bolak-balik, sungguh ia tidak tahan jika ini terus berlanjut. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan ibunya seperti ayahnya yang dulu telah meninggalkan mereka berdua ditengah kesusahan.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Iris hitam Hyuuga membulat sempurna. Ia tidak salah melihat bukan? Oh pasti ia salah lihat sekarang. Hyuuga mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali tetapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Pemandangan di depannya itu nyata dan bukan khayalannya.

Sang ibu tengah menangis sambil memeluk anak semata wayangnya sendiri. Ia berkali-kali menggumamkan kata 'maaf' dan 'tolong jangan tinggalkan ibu', tentu saja Hyuuga tidak tega melihat ibunya menangis seperti ini. Lalu ia pun memeluk ibunya dengan erat dan mencoba memaafkan perbuatan ibunya selama ini.

**~xXx~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tepat pukul 15.00 Kuroko menyempatkan diri untuk belanja di mini market dekat apartmennya, ia sesekali melirik ke kanan dan kiri berharap barang yang dicarinya ketemu. Setelah 15 menit berbelanja akhirnya Kuroko menuju kasir dan tanpa disadari ia bertemu lagi dengan Hyuuga.

"Ah Hyuuga-senpai doumo," ujar Kuroko sopan sambil membungkuk hormat.

Hyuuga menoleh ke arah yang memanggilnya, ia melihat Kuroko tengah membungkuk menandakan 'salam' kepada Hyuuga.

"A-ah Kuroko doumo," ujarnya tak kalah sopan.

"Hyuuga-senpai berbelanja lagi?"

"Ya aku memang selalu belanja di mini market ini."

"Oh begitu ya umm….Hyuuga-senpai boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ya silahkan."

"Kalau boleh tahu bagaimana dengan keadaan ibu senpai sekarang?"

Hyuuga kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut mungil kouhainya ini, ia mesti jawab apa? Tidak mungkin ia bilang ibunya masih sakit padahal ibunya dalam keadaan sehat.

"Aa….Iya ibuku masih sakit," akhirnya Hyuuga terpaksa 'berbohong' lagi.

"Oh souka, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu senpai," ujar Kuroko sopan lalu membungkukkan badannya lagi dengan hormat.

"Ah Kuroko sudahlah jangan terlalu formal seperti itu."

"Tapi senpai kan lebih tua dariku jadi tidak ada salahnya kan seperti ini," ujar Kuroko dengan polos.

Hyuuga sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Kuroko, 'Tua? Memangnya aku setua apa?' batin Hyuuga.

"Yasudah kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan Kuroko."

"Ha'i senpai juga ya," dan akhirnya Kuroko pun beranjak pergi dari mini market menuju apartmennya.

Hyuuga melihat punggung Kuroko yang perlahan-lahan mulai lenyap dari pandangannya, tidak ingin berlama-lama Hyuuga pun keluar dari mini market tersebut. Saat dia melangkahkan kakinya di trotoar jalan, tiba-tiba sebuah badan tinggi tegap menghalangi jalannya.

"Hyuuga," ucap seseorang.

Terasa familiar di telinga Hyuuga lalu ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya.

"Kiyoshi."

"Kebetulan aku lewat sini bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Baiklah."

"Bisa kita ke taman sebentar?"

"Boleh saja."

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama menuju taman kecil di dekat kota.

**~xXx~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa tiba-tiba mengajakku seperti ini?"

"Um aku ingin bertanya."

"Apa?"

"Apa benar ibumu itu sakit?"

Iris hitam Hyuuga membulat sempurna, bagaimana ini? Tidak mungkin Hyuuga berbohong 'lagi' kepada sahabatnya itu. Hyuuga hanya bisa diam membisu.

"Hyuuga jika kau ada masalah kau bisa menceritakannya," ujar Kiyoshi dibarengi oleh senyuman tulusnya.

Hyuuga tidak bisa memendam kesalahannya lagi, akhirnya ia pun bercerita kepada sahabatnya. Siapa tahu sahabatnya bisa memberi solusi untuknya. Tidak ada salahnya bukan mempercayai seorang sahabat?

"Jadi sebenarnya ibuku ditinggal oleh ayahku karena faktor ekonomi, akhirnya setelah kejadian itu ibu terlihat depresi ditinggal oleh ayah. Dan akhirnya kami terpaksa untuk pindah ke Tokyo lalu ibu menyuruhku berbohong soal ini, ya katakan bila ibu sedang sakit dan ayah sedang dinas keluar kota. Mungkin ibu ingin mendapat simpati dari orang lain," jelas Hyuuga dengan panjang lebar.

Mendengar hal itu Kiyoshi ikut bersedih, ia tidak ingin sahabatnya menanggung begitu banyak dosa hanya untuk ibunya itu. Ibunya pantas diberi pelajaran.

"Hyuuga kenapa kau tidak berbicara kepadaku selama ini?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengetahui masalahku yang sekarang."

"Jujur saja aku turut bersimpati denganmu dan juga keadaanmu sekarang."

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau hanya perlu bilang kepada yang lain jika kau berbohong untuk ibumu."

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin?! Aku tidak bisa melihat ibu menanggung malu!"

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang melakukannya, aku akan bilang ke teman-teman soal ini dan—"

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Hyuuga frustasi. Kiyoshi tidak bergeming dan memandangi sahabatnya yang tengah dilanda frustasi.

"A-ah maaf tapi aku haru segera pergi selamat tinggal," ucap Hyuuga lalu ia berlari meninggalkan Kiyoshi di taman sendirian.

**~xXx~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CTIK! CTIK! CTIK!**

Tepat tengah malah Hyuuga tengah menulis sesuatu di depan laptopnya, pandangan matanya kosong, pikirannya juga kosong.

'_**Selamat datang di Jigoku Tshuushin, tulis nama orang yang kau benci maka kami akan langsung mengirimnya ke neraka'**_

Tanpa berpikir panjang Hyuuga langsung mengetik orang yang sekarang ia benci.

**CTIK! CTIK! CTIK!**

Setelah selesai Hyuuga mengarahkan panah tersebut ke tombol _**'Sent' **_tapi tiba-tiba saja ia ragu untuk mengklik tombol itu, tangannya bergetar dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Dan akhirnya….

**KLIK!**

Tombol tersebut berhasil ia tekan.

"Loh? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku disini."

**CRING!**

Tiba-tiba saja Hyuuga masuk ke dimensi lain, dan ia mendapati seorang pemuda yang sepertinya dibawah dirinya tersebut tengah berdiri di bawah pohon rimbun nan besar. Surai merah darah dan mata heterokromnya menatapnya tajam dan dalam. Langit merah mendominasi dimensi tersebut dan empat orang bersurai warna-warni itu memakai kimono sambil berdiri dibelakangnya. Berbeda sekali dengan pemuda surai merah darah yang hanya memakai sebuah seragam sekolah lengkap dengan blazer cokelat.

"Satsuki," ujar pemuda itu dengan dingin.

Momoi pun membenarkan posisi berdirinya,"Ha'i Ouji-sama."

**SYUUT! CRING!**

Tiba-tiba sebuah benda atau lebih tepatnya sebuah boneka jerami berada di tangan pemuda itu lengkap dengan sebuah tali merah di leher boneka tersebut.

"Ambilah ini," ujar pemuda itu sambil menyodorkan boneka jerami tersebut. Tanpa basa-basi Hyuuga pun mengambil boneka jerami tersebut dan menatap aneh kepada boneka tersebut.

"Jika kau ingin membawa orang itu ke neraka kau hanya perlu menarik benang merah tersebut."

Hyuuga menatap benang merah yang terikat manis di leher boneka jerami tersebut.

"Dan orang itu akan segera dibawa ke neraka saat itu juga."

"Hah? Secepat itukah?"

"Tapi ada konsekuensinya."

Hyuuga mengernyitkan dahinya. Hah? Konsekuensi? Kenapa mesti ada konsekuensinya?

"Jiwamu juga akan dikutuk dan dibawa ke neraka sebagai bayaran yang setimpal atas perbuatanmu."

"Tapi itu hanya berlaku saat ajal sudah menjemputmu."

"A-apa?! Apakah tidak ada hal lain selain itu?!" tanya Hyuuga emosi.

"Aku tidak ingin jiwaku dibawa ke neraka!" bentaknya emosi. Pemuda itu hanya menatap tajam dan tampang yang datar.

"Pada akhirnya semua itu tergantung padamu," ucap pemuda itu lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Ah! Tunggu! Kau? Jigoku Shounen bukan? Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Hyuuga dengan tegas tapi tersirat rasa takut di wajahnya.

Pemuda itu hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, menampilkan iris deep red nya tersebut,"Akashi Seijuurou."

**CRING!**

"Eh?" Hyuuga melihat ke sekeliling dan ia sudah berada lagi di kamarnya tersebut. Segera ia mematikan laptopnya dan beranjak tidur. Tak lupa ia memasukkan boneka jerami tersebut ke dalam loker meja belajarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DEG! DEG!**

Di sebuah apartmen kecil, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya melihat kejadian aneh. Yaitu ia melihat senpainya tengah berbicara dan menggenggam sebuah boneka dari seorang pemuda tersebut.

Kuroko masih membulatkan iris baby blue nya dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia pun langsung menarik selimut biru dongker sampai ke kepalanya.

"Senpai….Kenapa?" gumamnya pelan.

**~xXx~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya tepat pukul 19.00 Kiyoshi mendatangi kediaman Hyuuga. Saat itu ibunya tengah pergi ke suatu tempat entah kemana. Hyuuga mempersilakan Kiyoshi untuk masuk ke rumahnya dan membawanya ke kamar pribadinya.

Kiyoshi mengambil posisi duduk di atas tempat tidur Hyuuga, dan Hyuuga mengambil posisi duduk di kursi meja belajarnya.

"Katakan apa maumu berkunjung malam-malam," ucap Hyuuga to the point.

"Aku sudah membicarakannya kepada teman-teman."

Iris hitam Hyuuga membulat, gertakan di giginya pun terdengar, kepalanya memanas seketika itu juga.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!"

"Aku hanya ingin membersihkan nama baikmu."

"Tapi bukan dengan ini caranya!"

"Apa kau tidak tahu apa yang sekarang dilakukan oleh ibumu?"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Lebih baik kau ikut aku sekarang juga Hyuuga."

Tanpa basa-basi Hyuuga mengikuti ajakan Kiyoshi untuk menemui ibunya. Jalanan yang ramai mereka telusuri dan sampai disebuah bar yang letaknya di belakang sebuah gedung besar. Hyuuga mengambil posisi dibelakang sebuah bangunan supaya tidak ketahuan oleh ibunya.

Tidak menunggu lama 10 menit kemudian ibu Hyuuga keluar dari bar tersebut bersama dengan seorang lelaki. Dadanya sesak seketika, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak, hatinya sudah teriris-iris dengan pedih. Melihat pemandangan ibunya sedang menggandeng seorang pria sambil bercanda gurau.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak berbohong bukan?"

Pikiran Hyuuga kosong.

"Makanya sekarang kau hanya perlu—"

Tiba-tiba saja Hyuuga merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sesuatu. Sebuah boneka jerami. Kiyoshi membulatkan irisnya kaget tidak percaya dengan ini semua.

"K-kau? Mengikat kontrak dengan Jigoku Shounen?"

Hyuuga tidak menjawab. Sekarang ini pikirannya kosong.

"H-hei kau tidak perlu sampai seperti itu juga."

Emosi sudah memuncak.

"Kau tidak perlu mengorbankan ibumu sampai-sampai kau mengirim jiwamu ke neraka."

Perasaan dendam yang sudah memuncak.

"Hei Hyuu—"

"UAAAHHHH!" dengan sekali Hyuuga menarik benang merah tersebut.

**WUSHH!**

Boneka jerami tersebut terbang ke udara dan lenyap seketika.

"_**Kami mendengar dendammu."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DEG! DEG!**

Tiba-tiba saja Kuroko masuk ke dimensi lain. Ia melirik ke sana kemari memastikan ia tidak tersesat saat itu juga.

**SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!**

Sebuah borgol dan rantai panjang mengikat kedua pergelangan kaki dan tangannya. Kuroko kini takut apa yang terjadi dengannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sakit yang hebat disekujur tubuhnya. Entah darimana sakit itu berasal yang jelas Kuroko tengah menjerit kesakitan.

"UAAAAA!" jerit Kuroko kesakitan. Lelah dengan semua ini akhirnya Kuroko memejamkan kedua matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

**SYUUNNGG!**

Dari dalam tubuh Kuroko keluarlah seorang 'Jigoku Shounen' atau lebih tepatnya 'Akashi Seijuurou'. Ia keluar dari tubuh Kuroko lalu berdiri dengan tegap. Merapikan kerah 'Yukata' merah darahnya dengan motif bola-bola merah yang bergerak. Akashi merentangkan tangan kanannya, pandangannya menghadap lurus dan menampilkan iris heterokrom deep red-golden. Terdapat sebuah gelang lebih tepatnya jimat dengan lonceng kecil di melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya.

**CRING!**

Jigoku Shounen siap beraksi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh? Aku dimana?" tanya seorang pemuda yang tengah melihat kesana kemari. Ia tidak begitu familiar dengan tempat yang tengah dipijaknya sekarang.

**SRAK! SRAK! BRUUUAAKKK!**

"UUUAAAA!" teriak pemuda itu, karena tiba-tiba saja ruangan yang tadi tengah dipijaknya mendadak berguncang dan tempat ia berdiri pun runtuh seketika itu juga.

Pemuda itu terus jatuh dan jatuh, lalu setangkai ranting yang kokoh itu dipegangnya sekarang sebelum ia jatuh lebih dalam lagi.

"Fyuuhh untung saja aku selamat," ucap pemuda itu sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Hei kau yang disana apakah kau tidak apa-apa nodayo?" tanya Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ayo cepat kesini! Jika disana terus ranting itu akan jatuh!" ujar Momoi sambil berteriak kepada pemuda itu.

"Cepat-ssu! Nanti kau bisa jatuh!" teriak Kise menyemangati.

"Kalian semua! Jangan hanya ngomong saja! Cepat bantu aku untuk naik!" ujar pemuda itu tidak kalah teriak dengan emosi.

"Namamu Kiyoshi Teppei bukan?" tanya Aomine dingin kea rah Kiyoshi.

"Eh? Kenapa kau tahu namaku?"

"Hee~ kau itu hanya pembohong besar-ssu."

"Apa maksud perkataanmu?!"

"Apakah kau tidak lihat? Katanya kau ingin menolong sahabatmu tetapi kau malah menyebarkan aib sahabatmu nodayo."

"A-aku tidak m-melakukan itu!"

"Hee~ Dai-chan sepertinya kita mendapat pembohong disini," ujar Momoi dengan nada mengejeknya.

"AKU BUKAN PEMBOHONG!"

"Jika kau bukan pembohong kenapa kau tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk temanmu? Mulut besar mu itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, katanya kau mau menolong mana buktinya? Kau sama sekali tidak menolong sahabatmu malah kau makin menyakiti perasaan sahabatmu," ucap Aomine dengan pandangan meremehkan dan nada mengejek.

"Huu~ pembohong-ssu~," ledek Kise.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku bukan pembohong!" ujar Kiyoshi membela dirinya.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja ranting pohon itu runtuh seketika. Dan Kiyoshi mulai jatuh lagi ke dalam jurang tersebut.

"HUUAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba saja entah darimana Akashi datang menghampirinya. Dengan tatapan tajam dan wajah datarnya tersebut.

"_**Umat manusia saling melakukan dosa terhadap sesama. Umat manusia sangat senang menyiksa sesamanya. Umat manusia selalu menumbuhkan dendam di hati mereka."**_

Akashi memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, lalu ia membuka kelopak matanya dan terlihat darah segar mengalir dari iris deep red nya tersebut.

"_**Ippe shinte miru(Mau mencoba untuk mati?)" **_

Lalu Akashi merentangkan tangan kanannya. Dan seketika itu juga bola-bola merah yang berada di 'Yukata' merahnya keluar sendirinya sambil berputar.

**CRING!**

Dan semua pun menjadi gelap gulita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kiyoshi membuka kedua kelopak matanya, ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali mencoba menyesuaikan matanya dengan pemandangan disekitar. Ia merasa sedang menaiki sesuatu tapi apa? Merasa tidak familiar ia pun segera bangkit dari tidurnya dengan posisi duduk.

Dan iris mata Kiyoshi membulat sempurna mendapati ia sedang menaiki sebuah perahu kecil. Dan ia bisa melihat kini Akashi tengah mendayung perahu tersebut menuju ke suatu tempat, pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"O-oi! Kau ingin membawaku kemana?!"

Akashi tidak menggubris pertanyaan Kiyoshi dan terus mendayung.

"O-oi jawab aku!"

Akashi masih tidak menggubris ucapan yang lebih tepatnya perintah Kiyoshi. Seketika ia ingat akan sebuah dosa yang ia buat terhadap sahabatnya sendiri. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya, tubuhnya bergetar tidak karuan, dan tanpa disadari juga kristal bening keluar dari pelupuk mata Kiyoshi. Akashi masih terus mendayung perahu tersebut.

"_**Dendam ini akan membawamu ke neraka." **_

**CRING!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

Yosh! Chapter 1 beres juga! XD

Bagaimana? Menarik kah? Atau tidak? XDXD

Maafkan author gembel ini jika alurnya terlalu cepat dan kekurangan lainnya ^^ #gomen

Eits2 tapi habis baca gaboleh pergi dulu :D #berisikwoy!

Berikan tanggapan para readers tercinta tentang fanfic ini :v

Satu reviews kalian sangat berharga bagi author :3

Ya supaya bikin para readers makin gereget extra baca fanfic buatan author gembel bin tolol (?)

Reviews please?^^


	3. Chapter 2: Neighbourhood

**KUROKO NO BASUKE IT'S BELONG TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**Jigoku Shounen | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Warning! typo, EYD tidak sesuai, OOC, alur terlalu cepat, penambahan karakter, OC**

**Saya hanya mengambil alur dari Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl) dan itu bukan milik saya tetapi milik Miyuki Eto-sensei**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

_**Note from Hell:**_

"_**Umat manusia dari dulu memang selalu berbuat dosa. Membunuh, dendam, kebohongan, kebencian, pemberontakan, dan juga pengkhianatan. Memang sudah sifat sejati umat manusia. Dan tidak bisa diubah lagi karena sifat itu adalah mutlak. Dan disinilah Jigoku Shounen siap membantu menyampaikan dendam kalian."**_

* * *

Hari ini kelas tambahan musim panas diliburkan, karena mendadak sensei mereka ada keperluan mendadak. Dan beginilah hasilnya, Kuroko tengah berbaring di atas sofa kecilnya sambil memindah-mindahkan saluran TV. Sungguh ia tidak memiliki kegiatan satu pun. Awalnya ia ingin mengajak Ogiwara tetapi Ogiwara tengah mengurus adiknya yang sedang sakit, akhirnya Kuroko berakhir seperti ini memandang bosan sebuah TV di hadapannya.

"Lebih baik aku keluar sebentar untuk mencari udara segar," gumamnya lalu ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi berdiri.

Dengan cepat ia sudah mengganti busananya dnegan memakai kaos biru muda dan celana jeans se-lutut. Tak lupa juga ia memakai topi supaya tidak kepanasan berhubung cuaca hari ini lebih extrem dari yang kemarin.

Sebelum pergi Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya menuju altar kecil di sudut ruangan, tak lupa ia menyilangkan kakinya dan mulai membaca doa-doa.

Selesai berdoa ia berkata,"Ittekimashu otou-san dan okaa-san."

Lalu ia bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari kamar apartmennya.

Setelah keluar dari apartmennya, ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Sungguh saat ini ia tidak memiliki tujuan apapun. Kuroko menikmati pemandangan disekitarnya, diliriknya kanan-kiri yang pasti akan terlihat pertokoan disepanjang jalan.

"Woof! Woof!"

Kuroko kaget mendengar suara itu, tidak terlalu asing tapi dimana suara itu berasal?

"Woof! Woof!"

Kuroko melirik ke bawah dan mendapati seekor anak anjing Siberian Husky tengah meng-gonggongi dirinya. Kuroko pun jongkok dan melihat dengan saksama anak anjing tersebut. Iris mata anjing itu biru muda seperti miliknya.

Tanpa basa-basi Kuroko pun menggendong anak anjing itu,"Kau tersesat anjing kecil?" tanya Kuroko dengan lembut seraya mengelus-elus puncak kepala anak anjing tersebut.

"Woof! Woof!"

"Sepertinya kita harus menemukan pemilikmu."

"Woof! Woof!"

Kuroko mulai menggaruk-garuk leher anak anjing itu, tetapi saat akan mulai menggaruk ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di leher anak anjing tersebut. Kuroko pun mulai meraba-raba leher anjing tersebut. Hmm? Panjang? Terbuat dari kulit? Apa itu?

Kuroko pun mulai melihat dan oh ternyata hanya peneng (kalung) anjing tersebut, di peneng itu terdapat sebuah gantungan tulang yang terbuat dari silver dan bertuliskan 'Nigou' dan juga alamat.

"Hoo~ Jadi namamu Nigou ya? Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya salam kenal," ucap Kuroko dengan senyuman sambil terus mengelus-elus Nigou.

"Woof! Woof!" dibalas dengan gonggongan ceria dari anjing tersebut.

"Hmm mari kita lihat….Oh jadi ini alamat pemilikmu? Baiklah akan kuantar kau pulang ke majikanmu."

"Woof! Woof!"

**~xXx~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya sampai juga Kuroko di sebuah kamar apartmen yang merupakan alamat pemilik anjing ini. Dengan sopan Kuroko menekan bel itu.

**TING! TONG!**

"Sebentar!" ujar seseorang dari dalam.

Kuroko masih setia untuk menunggu sambil mengelus-elus Nigou. Tidak lama akhirnya pintu kamar apartmen tersebut terbuka.

**KRIET!**

"Ah! Kau….Nigou!" ujar seorang wanita begitu melihat Nigou di gendongan Kuroko.

"Ah aku menemukan Nigou tengah menggonggongiku saat aku sedang berjalan kurasa kau pemiliknya."

"Iya betul sekali!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu ini," ucap Kuroko sambil menyerahkan Nigou kedalam pelukan wanita tersebut.

Wanita itu langsung menyambut kedatangan Nigou kedalam dekapannya,"Nigou! Mou jangan seperti ini, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu tahu."

Sebuah senyuman pun terukir di wajah pucat milik Kuroko. Senang karena Nigou telah bertemu lagi dengan majikannya.

"Ah oh iya aku hampir lupa terima kasih ya! Etto—"

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu," ujar Kuroko sopan sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Ah souka arigatou ne Kuroko-kun!"

"Douitashimasta etto—"

"Aida riko desu!"

"Ah douitashimasta Aida-san."

"Kuroko-kun mau mampir dulu?"

"A-ah tidak tidak usah aku tidak ingin merepotkan."

"Tidak Kuroko-kun justru aku senang dengan kunjunganmu!" ujar Riko dengan semangat.

Kuroko tidak enak untuk menolak akhirnya ia pun mengiyakan ajakan Riko untuk bertamu ke apartmennya. Kuroko pun masuk dan tak lupa ia mengucapkan 'Permisi'. Iris baby blue itu melihat kesana kemari ruangan yang tengah dipijaknya.

"Silahkan duduk dulu Kuroko-kun."

"A-ah terima kasih Aida-san," ucap Kuroko agak canggung lalu ia duduk di sofa tersebut.

Riko lalu masuk ke dapur untuk mengambil cemilan dan juga minuman. Nigou tengah asyik bermain dengan mainan tulang-tulangannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama akhirnya Riko keluar dari dapurnya sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan dan juga minuman.

"Silahkan," ucap Riko dengan riang sambil menyajikan makanan dan minuman tersebut di atas meja kecil. Kuroko pun dengan sigap menolong Riko memindahkan makanan dan juga minuman lalu dibalas dengan senyuman manis Riko.

"Jadi Aida-san tinggal disini?"

"Iya betul sekali! Aku baru 2 bulan yang lalu pindah ke sini."

"Kalau boleh tahu memangnya Aida-san dulu tinggal dimana?"

"Aku dulu tinggal di Osaka lalu setelah itu aku ingin pindah ke Tokyo."

Dan dibalas oleh anggukan Kuroko.

Waktu sudah menujukkan pukul 15.00 tak terasa ternyata Kuroko berbincang sangat lama dengan Riko. Kuroko akhirnya berpamitan pulang lalu Riko mengantar Kuroko menuju lift di ujung lorong. Saat mereka keluar dari kamar apartmen terlihat seorang wanita yang ekhem-gendut-ekhem tengah memandang mereka berdua.

"Ah konnichiwa Yamagishi-san," ucap Riko sopan tetapi wanita yang disapa 'Yamagishi' tersebut malah menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan sinis.

"Oh konnichiwa," ucapnya dengan sombong.

Iris cokelat Riko menangkap sepatu yang tengah dipakai oleh Yamagishi.

"Ah itu sepatu merek _**Antoinette Toel**_ bukan?"

"Iya memangnya kenapa?"

"Wah itu kan sepatu dengan merek termahal, seminggu yang lalu aku pergi ke Italia dan menemukan sepatu merek itu awalnya aku ingin membelinya tapi terlalu mahal makanya aku tidak jadi beli," ucap Riko dengan senyuman.

"Tetapi Yamagishi-san terlihat sangat cantik dengan sepatu tersebut," pujinya.

Yamagishi memandang Riko dengan tatapan sinis dan iri. 'Tidak disangka ia tahu soal sepatu ini' batin Yamagishi.

PEE…

Dengan enaknya Nigou pipis begitu saja menciprati sepatu baru milik Yamagishi.

"EEAAKK!" teriak Yamagishi dan sopntan ia pun melangkah mundur.

"Ah Nigou! Dasar tidak sopan! Ah sumimasen Yamagishi-san aku akan mengambil lap dulu tolong anda pegang dulu Nigou," ucap Riko yang langsung menyerahkan Nigou kepada Yamagishi dan berlari masuk ke dalam kamar nya untuk mengambil kain lap.

Yamagishi mendengus kesal dan geram. Bagaimana tidak? Sepatu barunya yang baru ia beli kemarin sudah dipipisin oleh anak anjing sialan? Sungguh Yamagishi makin dibuat geram. Sudah mah Riko tahu mengenai sepatu ini lalu malah dipipisin oleh anjingnya. Huh! Dasar tidak tahu malu!

Kuroko memandang Yamagishi dengan datar.

"Ano Yamagishi-san lebih baik saya saja yang menggendong Nigou," ucap Kuroko dengan sopan.

Yamagishi langsung menyerahkan Nigou kasar kepada Kuroko dan menghentakan kakinya lalu memasuki kamarnya lagi. Kuroko hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Yamagishi.

**~xXx~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya Kuroko berniat untuk mengunjungi Riko, ya untuk menengok Nigou juga sih. Kuroko lalu sampai di depan kamar apartmen Riko. Saat ia akan menekan bel iris baby bluenya menangkap sebuah kertas di depan pintu kamar Riko.

Kuroko mengambil kertas tersebut dan mengeryitkan dahinya. Apa maksudnya tulisan ini? Tidak ambil pusing ia segera menekan bel di sebelah pintu kamar tersebut. Tak lama kemudian Riko membukakan pintu kamar apartmen tersebut.

"Ano sumimasen Aida-san berkunjung pagi-pagi ke apartmen tetapi seseorang meninggalkan ini di depan pintumu," ujar Kuroko sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas.

Riko mengambil kertas itu dan membaca. Iris cokelatnya membulat sempurna membaca tulisan tersebut. Apa maksudnya? Tanpa basa-basi Riko pun langsung menuju ke balkon apartmennya dan terkejut sekali.

Kenapa bisa ada sampah di balkonnya? Mana bau nya busuk sekali.

Riko lalu mengambil sapu dan pengkinya lalu memulai menyapu sampah-sampah tersebut. Kuroko pun ikut membantunya juga tetapi…

**DUAK! DUAK! DUAK!**

"Woof! Woof!"

Kuroko dan Riko menoleh ke sumber asal suara tersebut.

**DUAK! DUAK! DUAK!**

**PRANG! PRANG!**

Entah siapa itu tetapi kini tembok kamar tersebut sedang ditendang-tendang keras sekali oleh seseorang, mengakibatkan pot bunga dan beberapa pigura jatuh ke lantai dan pecah. Riko hanya bisa menutup kedua telinganya sambil bergumam 'Hentikan' sedangkan Nigou terus menggonggong.

Kuroko menatap Riko dengan pandangan khawatir. Takut-takut terjadi sesuatu terhadap wanita cantik ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di balik tembok tersebut, seseorang tengah menyeringai dengan kejamnya.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyesal lihat saja," ujar orang tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhir-akhir ini kejadian aneh tengah melanda kamar bernomor '104' ya lebih tepatnya kamar Riko. Mulai dari sebuah gonggongan yang begitu nyaring entah anjing siapa, setumpuk sampah di depan kamarnya, teguran dari beberapa tetangga disebelah, dan teror-teror lainnya.

Sampai suatu ketika…

"Woof! Woof!" ujar Nigou sambil berlari keluar kamar Riko.

"Nigou! Tunggu jangan keluar sendiri…" Riko pun mempercepat memakai sepatunya.

"Woof! Woof!"

"Nah kesini anjing manis aku punya sesuatu untukmu," ujar sosok tersebut dengan seingai kejam dan tengah menyodorkan sesuatu.

**SNIF! SNIF!**

Nigou mengendus-endus makanan itu dan mulai memakan makanan tersebut.

"Nah bagus-bagus makan yang banyak ya hihihi," tawa kejam pun keluar dari sosok tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian Riko keluar dari kamarnya tak lupa juga ia mengunci pintu. Hari ini ia akan mengajak Nigou untuk jalan-jalan ke taman. Riko mencari-cari Nigou, kemana anjing tersebut pergi?

"Nigou hei kau dima—" iris cokelatnya membulat,"NIGOU!" teriaknya lalu menghampiri tubuh anjing itu yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Nigou! Nigou! Bukan matamu sayang!"

"Kaing! Kaing!" ujar Nigou dengan lirih.

"Nigou! Kau kenapa!?"

"Ara~ apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya seseorang yang keluar dari dalam apartmennya.

"Ah! Yamagishi-san! Kumohon tolong aku anjingku kesakitan," pinta Riko lirih di tengah-tengah tangisannya.

"Loh memangnya anjingmu kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu saat aku kelu—"

"Nah sudah diperingatkan bukan? Kalau sebenarnya memelihara binatang di wilayah ini tidak diperbolehkan buktinya kau sampai merepotkan tetangga dnegan ulah anjingmu tersebut."

"Tapi hal yang kemarin itu bukan salah Ni—"

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berurusan denganmu," ujar Yamagishi lalu membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dihadapan Nigou.

Riko hanya bisa menangis melihat perbuatan Yamagishi. Lalu ia menyenderkan punggungnya di kamar tersebut.

"Yamagishi-san….Hiks….Kenapa?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Padahal….Hiks….Kupikir kita….Bisa….Menolong satu….Sama lain…Hiks…."

Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

"Yamagishi—"

**DUAK! DUAK!**

Iris cokelat Riko membulat. Tak disangka ternyata Yamagishi menendang pintu kamarnya sendiri, padahal Riko tengah bersandar di pintu tersebut.

**DUAK! DUAK!**

Memorinya mendadak mengingat kejadian tempo hari.

**DUAK! DUAK!**

Seketika itu juga tubuhnya menegang.

**DUAK! DUAK!**

Iris cokelanya membulat lagi dengan sempurna.

**DUAK! DUAK!**

"Y-yamagishi-san apakah anda yang telah melakukan hal seperti itu terhadap saya?" tanya Riko penuh keberanian.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Yamagishi-san tega melakukan hal itu?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

"Apa salah Nigou sampai anda begitu mem—"

**DUUAAKK!**

Dan satu tendangan terakhir yang keras mengagetkan Riko. Hatinya begitu perih menerima semua ini, mendadak jantungnya berhenti berdetak, dadanya begitu sesak, kepalanya panas, air mata mulai berjatuhan membasahi wajahnya yang cantik.

Lalu ia melihat Nigou ang tengah kesakitan di dekapannya. Saat itu juga pandangannya berubah. Menjadi dendam dan benci. Akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan tempat yang tengah didudukinya menuju rumah sakit hewan terdekat.

**~xXx~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CTIK! CTIK! CTIK!**

Riko tengah fokus dihadapan laptopnya. Pandangannya begitu tajam dengan benda dihadapannya.

**CTIK! CTIK! CTIK!**

'_**Selamat datang di Jigoku Tshuushin. Tulis nama orang yang kau benci makan kami akan membawanya ke neraka.' **_

**CTIK! CTIK! CTIK!**

Riko tengah mengetik lebih tepatnya menulis sesuatu. Ya ia tengah mengetik nama 'Yamagishi Mitsuru'.

Riko melirik ke arah jam dindingnya 'Hmm sudah tepat tengah malam' batinnya.

**KLIK!**

"Aku disini."

**CRING!**

Riko pun masuk ke dimensi lain. Ia menyipitkan matanya, kenapa Nigou berada dalam gendongan pemuda itu? Dan kenapa Nigou terlihat sehat?

"Daiki."

Aomine menegakkan tubuhnya,"Ha'i Ouji-sama."

**SYUUT! CRING!**

Dan sebuah boneka jerami lengkap dengan benang merah di leher boneka tersebut tengah berada di tangan Akashi.

"Terimalah ini," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan boneka tersebut ke Riko.

Awalnya Riko ragu-ragu untuk mengambilnya tetapi akhirnya ia mengambil boneka tersebut dan memperhatikan dengan saksama.

"Jika kau ingin membalas dendamu kepada orang tersebut tarik benang merah tersebut."

Riko memperhatikan benang merah yang tersimpul dengan rapi melingkari leher boneka tersebut.

"Dan orang yang kau benci akan dikirim ke neraka saat itu juga."

Riko memandang Akashi yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan tajam dan tatapan yang datar.

"Tapi ada konsekuensinya."

"Jiwamu juga akan dikutuk ke neraka sebagai bayaran yang setimpal."

Iris cokelat Riko membulat sempurna. Apa katanya? Jiwanya akan dikutuk?

"Tapi itu hanya berlaku jika ajal menjemputmu."

"Pada akhirnya semua tergantung denganmu."

**CRING!**

"Eh?" Riko memandang pemandangan disekitarnya ternyata ia sudah kembali ke tempat asalnya.

Riko memandang boneka jerami yang berada dalam genggamannya. Iris cokelatnya memandang dengan saksama boneka itu sekali lagi.

"Apa….Aku bisa melakukannya?" gumamnya lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DEG! DEG!**

Iris baby blue milik surai biru langit itu membulat sempurna melihat kejadian tadi. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya dan tubuhnya menegang sempurna. Ternyata Riko mengikat kontrak dengan 'Jigoku Shounen'.

**~xXx~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DRRTT! DRRTT!**

Ponsel pink milik Aida Riko bergetar di atas meja. Si empu langsung menghampiri ponsel tersebut dan meraihnya. Ia membuka e-mail tersebut dan betapa kagetnya ia. Yamagishi mengajaknya untuk mengobrol di atap apartmen.

Sesampainya Riko di atap tersebut ia melihat Yamagishi duduk di kursi ditemani setumpuk kertas. Awalnya Riko heran kenapa banyak sekali kertas-kertas di sebelah Yamagishi? Tapi ia menepis keingin tahuannya.

"Apa maumu Yamagishi-san?" tanya Riko dengan nada sinis.

"Hoo~ Kasar juga ya cara bicaramu~."

"Hentikan omong kosong anda dan jelaskan apa perlu anda sampai menghubungiku?"

"Kau tidak menyadarinya hah?" ledeknya.

Riko makin dibuat bingung oleh omong kosong ini.

"Kau itu hanya orang kaya yang sombong! Dan kau pantas mendapatkan hukuman seperti ini!"

Entah kenapa dada Riko dibuat sesak oleh kata-kata 'manis' Yamagishi.

"Dan orang sombong pantas mendapat ini," ujar Yamagishi sambil mengambil lembaran kertas tersebut.

"Apa isi kertas tersebut?"

"Oh ini? Hanya hal-hal jelek tentang dirimu saja."

Iris cokelat Riko membulat tidak percaya dengan perkataan Yamagishi. Lalu tanpa buang-buang waktu Yamagishi mengambil tumpukan kertas tersebut dan melemparnya ke udara.

"Hahahaha! Kertas-kertas ini akan membuat harga dirimu ini kotor!"

"Kumohon hentikan Yamagishi-san!" teriak Riko frustasi.

"Hoo~ Terlambat aku sudah melemparnya kalau kau mau ambil saja kertas-kertas tersebut," ledeknya dengan tawaan keji.

Tanpa ambil pikir Riko segera bergegas memungut kertas-kertas tersebut.

"Hei sebelah sana masih ada~."

"Cepat sebelum angin menerpa kertas-kertas itu."

Akhirnya tibalas saatnya, Riko harus mengambil sehelai kertas lagi. Tetapi kertas itu ada diluar pagar pengaman. Bagaimana ini? Jika diambil ia takut tergelincir, tetapi jika tidak diambil kertas itu akan terbawa angin.

Akhirnya dengan nekat Riko memanjat pagar pengaman tersebut dengan hati-hati supaya tidak tergelincir.

"Hahaha ambil sana! Sambil menunggu aku permisi dulu ya~," Yamagishi pun lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga.

"Se-sedikit lagi…" ujar Riko.

**SYUUTT!**

"KYAAAA!"

Riko tergelincir dari pagar tersebut dan untungnya ia memegang pagar pengaman tersebut.

"Se-seorang tolong aku!" teriak Riko.

"Tolong siapa saja!"

"Tolong aku!"

"Woof! Woof!"

Nigou pun berlari menghampiri Riko yang tengah kesusahan untuk memanjat kembali. Dan terlihat Nigou tengah membawa sesuatu. Boneka jerami.

"Ni-nigou! Tolong cari bantuan!"

"Woof! Woof!"

"Nigou cepat! Aku tidak bisa menahan lagi!"

"Woof! Woof!"

"Ni—KYAAAAA! "

Riko pun terjatuh dari atap apartmen tersebut, sebelum terjatuh ia melepas benang merah dari boneka tersebut.

**WUUSSHH!**

Boneka jerami tersebut terbang dan lenyap seketika.

"KYAAAAA!"

**DUAAKK!**

"_**Kami mendengar dendamu."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DEG! DEG!**

Tiba-tiba saja Kuroko masuk ke dimensi lain.

**SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!**

Sebuah borgol dan rantai panjang mengikat kedua pergelangan kaki dan tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sakit yang hebat disekujur tubuhnya lagi. Entah darimana sakit itu berasal yang jelas Kuroko tengah menjerit kesakitan.

"UAAAAA!" jerit Kuroko kesakitan. Lelah dengan semua ini akhirnya Kuroko memejamkan kedua matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

**SYUUNNGG!**

Dari dalam tubuh Kuroko keluarlah seorang 'Jigoku Shounen' atau lebih tepatnya 'Akashi Seijuurou'. Ia keluar dari tubuh Kuroko lalu berdiri dengan tegap. Merapikan kerah 'Yukata' merah darahnya dengan motif bola-bola merah yang bergerak. Akashi merentangkan tangan kanannya, pandangannya menghadap lurus dan menampilkan iris heterokrom deep red-golden. Terdapat sebuah gelang lebih tepatnya jimat dengan lonceng kecil yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya.

**CRING!**

Jigoku Shounen siap beraksi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Loh dimana aku?" tanya seseorang.

"Hei Midorimacchi lihat! Ada anjing lucu-ssu!" ujar Kise dengan riang lalu mendekati anjing tersebut.

"Hmm kau benar anjing ini sungguh menggemaskan nodayo," ujar Midorima seraya mengelus-elus puncak kepala anjing tersebut.

"A-apa?!" tanya seseorang itu geram.

"Wah Ki-chan! Anjingnya lucu sekali!" ujar Momoi dengan riang.

"Oi Satsuki sepertinya kau salah."

"Memangnya kenapa Dai-chan?"

"Lihat dia itu manusia."

"Tapi dia terlihat seperti anjing lucu yang menggemaskan."

"Woof! Woof!" orang itu kaget dengan suaranya dan memegang tenggorokannya.

"Woof! Woof!" tetapi abjad apapun tak bisa diucapkannya kecuali 'menggonggong'.

"Tuh kan Aominecchi sendiri bisa melihat kalau itu anjing kecil-ssu!"

"Woof! Woof!" sosok itu memberontak tapi tanpa disadari tangannya berubah menjadi tangan anjing. Ia pun sesekali menjulurkan lidahnya bak seekor anjing.

"Hontou ni baka~ Meracuni anjing milik seseorang karena iri melihat majikannya nodayo," ledek Midorima sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

Sososk itu menggeleng keras. Tidak terima dengan perkataan pria surai hijau lumut tersebut.

"Kau benar Midorin! Huu~ dasar anjing nakal."

"Anjing nakal-ssu!"

"Benar-benar umat manusia yang bodoh."

Entah darimana kertas-kertas yang tadi Riko pungut kini menenggelami dirinya sendiri. Tak lupa bau busuk yang menyengat membalutkan diri sosok tersebut.

"Kau Yamagishi Mitsuru hidupmu sungguh keji nodayo."

"Tak pantas untuk di dunia-ssu!"

"Hii! Bau busuk! Dai-chan ayo kita pergi!"

"Iri hanya karena materi."

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" Yamagishi makin menggeleng kepalanya keras dan berusaha menggapai 4 orang tersebut. Tetapi hasilnya nihil karena 4 orang tersebut pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang sudah setengah tubuhnya tenggelam dalam kertas bercampur bau busuk yang menyengat.

Tiba-tiba saja entah darimana Akashi datang menghampirinya. Dengan tatapan tajam dan wajah datarnya tersebut.

"_**Umat manusia saling melakukan dosa terhadap sesama. Umat manusia sangat senang menyiksa sesamanya. Umat manusia selalu menumbuhkan dendam di hati mereka."**_

Akashi memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, lalu ia membuka kelopak matanya dan terlihat darah segar mengalir dari iris deep red nya tersebut.

"_**Ippe shinte miru(Mau mencoba untuk mati?)" **_

Lalu Akashi merentangkan tangan kanannya. Dan seketika itu juga bola-bola merah yang berada di 'Yukata' merahnya keluar sendirinya sambil berputar.

**CRING!**

Dan semua pun menjadi gelap gulita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yamagishi membuka kelopak matanya, kini ia tengah melihat Akashi sedang mendayung sebuah perahu. Yamagishi mengambil posisi duduknya saat ia akan berdiri tubuhnya begitu kaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Ia melirik ke bawah ternyata kertas-kertas tersebut masih setia untuk menenggelamkan tubuhnya.

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" teriaknya minta tolong.

"Hiii~ Bau busuk-ssu," ledek Kise sambil menutup hidungnya dan tertawa mengejek ke arah Yamagishi.

Akashi tetap tidak menggubris peristiwa di depannya. Dan terus fokus mendayung.

"_**Dendam ini akan membawamu ke neraka."**_

**CRING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Bagaimana? Makin absurd kah? Atau makin rame? XD #lemparpiring**

**Sumimasen kalau fanfic ini banyak kekurangan karena author tidak ingin membuat para readers tercinta menunggu lama^^**

**Terima kasih atas reviews dari kalian semua, jujur aja author sangat senang mendapat reviews dari kalian para readers tercinta! :D:D:D:D**

**Author sengaja membuat kalian bertanya2 apa hubungan Aomine,Kise, Midorima terhadap Akashi? Dan juga kenapa Akashi memilih Kuroko menjadi tubuhnya? Semua akan terjawab seiring berjalannya fanfic ini. Jadi tenang aja pertanyaan para readers bakal author jawab di beberapa chapter ke depan :D**

**Eits2 gaboleh pergi dulu**

**Setelah membaca berikan reviews kalian kepada author nista ini(?)**

**Supaya author makin bisa membuat fanfic ini makin menarik dan membuat para readers makin gereget ultimate extra baca fanfic ini XD**

**Ingat 1 reviews kalian sangat berarti bagi author gembel ini^^**

**Reviews please? XD**


	4. Chapter 3: Bullying

**KUROKO NO BASUKE IT'S BELONG TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**Jigoku Shounen | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Warning! typo, EYD tidak sesuai, OOC, alur terlalu cepat, penambahan karakter, OC**

**Saya hanya mengambil alur cerita dari Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl) dan itu bukan milik saya tetapi milik Miyuki Eto-sensei**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

_**Note from Hell:**_

"_**Umat manusia dari dulu memang selalu berbuat dosa. Membunuh, dendam, kebohongan, kebencian, pemberontakan, dan juga pengkhianatan. Memang sudah sifat sejati umat manusia. Dan tidak bisa diubah lagi karena sifat itu adalah mutlak. Dan disinilah Jigoku Shounen siap membantu menyampaikan dendam kalian."**_

* * *

"Naa~ naa~ Kuroko."

"Ya Ogiwara-kun?"

"Apa kau mencatat pelajaran biologi tadi? Catatanku tidak lengkap."

"Sebentar," Kuroko pun lalu membuka tasnya dan mengambil buku catatan biologi lalu ia memberikannya kepada Ogiwara.

"Uaa! Sankyu Kuroko!" ujar Ogiwara dengan ceria setelah mendapat pinjaman dari Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyuman kecil, hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka mengikuti kelas tambahan. Ogiwara sempat tertidur disaat pelajaran berlangsung karena kemarin malam adiknya demam tinggi dan orang tuanya sedang dinas keluar kota, jadi terpaksa ia begadang hanya untuk menemani adiknya tercinta.

Kini mereka berdua berniat untuk ke Maji Burger sekedar ikut makan siang disana. Sepanjang jalan Ogiwara terus menceritakan kegiatannya kemarin, Kuroko mendengarkan cerita Ogiwara dengan saksama. Sesekali ia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengar cerita dari mulut sahabatnya tersebut. Ya sekarang ini hanya Ogiwara lah yang mengerti perasaan Kuroko.

Ia mengerti perasaan sahabatnya saat kehilangan kedua orang tuanya saat kecelakaan maut 7 tahun silam. Dan jujur saja saat Ogiwara mendengar cerita itu dari Kuroko dadanya sesak dan hatinya juga ikut sakit seolah-olah ia merasakan luka yang membekas di hati Kuroko. Maka dari itu semenjak Kuroko menceritakan pengalaman pahitnya Ogiwara bersumpah akan melindungi sahabat setianya itu.

**DUAK!**

Kuroko dan Ogiwara menolehkan pandangannya menuju asal mula suara tersebut.

"Hei kau monster! Kau itu sama sekali tidak normal tahu!"

Iris cokelat Ogiwara menangkap kejadian yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Ia melihat segerombol anak tengah mengeroyok seorang anak yang tengah menahan rasa sakit akibat pukulan tersebut. Anak itu berusaha menahan tangisannya.

"Huu! Dasar monster!"

"Hiks….Aku bukan….Monster….Hiks…."

"Kau monster! Kau sama sekali tidak normal! Lihatlah dirimu itu!"

"Kumohon….Hiks….Hentikan…." ujar bocah tersebut dengan lirih.

**DUAKK!**

Dan sebuah pukulan mendarat di perut anak tersebut. Anak itu hanya bisa meringis menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Tidak tinggal diam Ogiwara pun langsung berlari menuju anak tersebut.

"Kalian! Hentikan itu!" teriaknya.

Sontak segerombol anak itu langsung lari terbirit-birit entah takut atau apa yang jelas mereka langsung kabur dan membiarkan anak yang tadi dipukul terkapar di atas tanah tak berdaya. Kuroko pun berlari menyusul Ogiwara.

"Ogiwara-kun!"

"Hei bocah buka matamu!" ujar Ogiwara sambil mendudukan bocah tersebut di atas pahanya.

"Nngghh…" bocah tersebut mengerang pelan, kelopak matanya membuka secara perlahan lalu mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya.

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ogiwara dengan lembut.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa," ujar Ogiwara dengan senyuman cerianya.

Iris violet bocah itu lalu menangkap Kuroko yang tengah memperhatikannya dan tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kalau kau tidak apa-apa kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu dik?" tanya Kuroko dengan lembut dan senyuman masih setia terpasang di wajah putih pucatnya itu.

"M-murasakibara Atshusi desu," sambil mencoba untuk bangkit.

"Murasakibara jangan memaksakan dirimu," ujar Ogiwara sambil membantu Murasakibara untuk berdiri.

"Ah arigatou nii-chan."

"Ah iya douitashimasta."

"Nii-chan panggil saja aku Atshu-chin," ujar Murasakibara sambil tersenyum ceria kepada Ogiwara.

"Baiklah Atshu-chin namaku Ogiwara Shigehiro dan ini sahabatku Kuroko Tetsuya."

Dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dari Murasakibara.

"Oh iya Kuroko-nii dan Ogiwara-nii, Atshu-chin disuruh onee-chan dulu untuk berbelanja buat makan malam."

"Mau kami antar?"

"Tidak, tidak usah Atshu-chin bisa sendiri," tolak Murasakibara dengan halus sambil menunjukkan senyum cerianya.

Ogiwara dan Kuroko saling bertukar pandang. 'Bener anak ini tidak akan kenapa-kenapa?' batin mereka berdua. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua mengangguk lalu berpamitan untuk pulang.

**~xXx~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KRIET!**

Terdengar pintu geser itu terbuka oleh seseorang. Lalu sosok tersebut masuk ke dalam rumah tak lupa untuk menutup pintu.

"Tadaima," sapa Murasakibara dari dalam.

"Okaerinasai Atshu-chin."

Murasakibara lalu menyimpan barang-barang belanjanya ke kulkas. Sedangkan sang kakak tengah memasak untuk makan malam.

"Onee-chan hari ini kita makan apa?"

"Atshu-chin mau makan apa?" tanya sang kakak lembut.

"Atshu-chin mau makan maiubo."

Sang kakak hanya terkekeh kecil ketika sang adik berkata demikian. Sungguh adiknya ini memang penggila snack, wajar saja namanya juga anak-anak pasti suka sekali yang namanya snack.

Sang kakak lalu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan duduk menyamai tinggi adiknya tersebut.

"Atshu-chin bagaimana kalau kita makan kare hari ini? Kakak janji sehabis makan kare kau boleh makan maiubo mu tapi hanya dua bungkus saja ya, janji?" tanya sang kakak sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Atshu-chin janji!" ujarnya dengan ceria dan menyambut jari kelingking kakaknya tersebut.

Sang kakak hanya terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi adiknya tercinta.

"Kalau sama Reika-nee, Atshu-chin tidak kesepian lagi!"

"Iya nee-chan akan selalu melindungi Atshu-chin apapun yang terjadi."

"Nee~ nee-chan boleh Atshu-chin bertanya?"

"Boleh."

"Apa Atshu-chin ini monster?"

Manik ungu Reika membulat, kenapa adiknya berkata seperti itu?

"Kata teman-teman tinggi Atshu-chin itu tidak normal dan badan Atshu-chin itu lebih besar daripada teman-teman," ujar Murasakibara sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan wajahnya tertutupi oleh surai ungu miliknya.

"Jadi saja teman-teman…..Berkata kalo Atshu-chin itu monster…." Ujarnya lirih.

Reika menatap adiknya sedih dan mengusap surai ungu itu.

"Atshu-chin…."

Sang adik hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Hei tahu tidak? Atshu-chin itu badannya seperti atlet basket professional di Jepang."

"Eh? Atlet?"

"Iya Atshu-chin tahu kan Kagami Taiga? Sang atlet terkenal itu? Nah Atshu-chin mirip sekali dengannya karena Atshu-chin rajin berolahraga jadi badan Atshu-chin kuat seperti Kagami Taiga," ujar Reika dengan semangat.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Benar sekali!"

"Kalau begitu Atshu-chin itu hebat?"

"Tepat sekali!"

"Uaaaaa arigatou nee-chan," ujar Murasakibara sambil memeluk kakaknya tercinta.

"Douitashimasta Atshu-chin," dan dibalas dengan hangat oleh sang kakak.

**~xXx~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya Murasakibara pergi ke taman dekat rumahnya sambil membawa sebuah bola oranye. Murasakibara sesekali mendribble bole tersebut dan memasukkannya ke ring. Mendengar perkataan 'Nee-chan' nya ia ingin kuat seperti Kagami Taiga. Atlet yang tengah naik daun.

"Wah lihat monster itu sedang bermain basket," ledek seseorang.

Murasakibara menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati 'Anak' yang kemarin memukulnya.

"Hanamiya-san," ujar Murasakibara.

Hanamiya memandangnya dengan pandangan merendahkan. Seolah-olah Murasakibar itu hanyalah seonggok sampah.

"Hei monster! Pergi dari tempat ini kami mau bermain basket!"

"Tapi aku baru saja datang kesini."

"KUBILANG PERGI DASAR MONSTER!"

Mendengar hal itu dada Murasakibara sesak dan air mata dari pelupuknya perlahan mulai turun. Sungguh sakit hatinya saat mendengar kata-kata pedas dari Hanamiya Makoto.

"Kumohon hiks….Aku hanya ingin bermain dengan kalian saja….Hiks…"

"Apa katamu? Seorang monster sepertimu tidak pantas bermain dengan kami!"

"Tapi—"

"PERGI DARI SINI!"

**DUAKK!**

Satu tendangan pun mendarat di perutnya, kini ia hanya bisa menangis dan meringis kesakitan.

**DUAKK!**

Satu pukulan lagi.

**DUAKK! DUAKK!**

Dua pukulan dari teman-teman Hanamiya.

"Kumohon hiks…Sakit…"

**DUAKK! DUAKK!**

"Hentikan….Kumohon sakit….Hiks…."

Hanamiya memerintahkan teman (baca:budak) nya untuk berhenti memukuli Murasakibara. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Murasakibara yang sudah babak belur.

"Pergi dari sini atau kau akan kami bunuh," ujar nya dingin.

Tanpa basa-basi Murasakibara pun bangkit dari tempatnya berasal dan mulai berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Tawaan nista terdengar dari mulut Hanamiya Makoto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ta-tadima…"

"Okaerinasai Atshu— ASTAGA ATSHU-CHIN!"

Reika pun berlari menghampiri adiknya tercinta, ia melihat dengan detail setiap tubuh tegap Murasakibara. Badannya yang mulus kini dipenuhi oleh memar-memar yang banyak.

"Atshu-chin apa yang terjadi denganmu?!"

"A-ah tidak apa-apa kok nee-chan."

"Atshu-chin kumohon jujurlah nee-chan tidak akan memarahimu."

Dengan suara bergetar dan penuh keberanian Murasakibara membuka mulutnya.

"Tadi aku dipukuli Hanamiya saat sedang bermain basket."

Iris violet Reika membulat sempurna. Tanpa basa-basi ia memeluk Murasakibara dengan erat dan kristal bening jatuh membasahi paras cantiknya.

"Atshu-chin maafkan nee-chan jika tidak bisa melindungimu," ujarnya dengan lirih dan menangis tersedu-sedu di pundak adiknya.

Melihat hal itu, pandangan Murasakibara berubah. Ia berjanji untuk tidak membuat kakaknya khawatir dan menangis seperti ini lagi. Ya Murasakibara berjanji untuk tidak mengulangi kejadian ini.

**~xXx~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CTIK! CTIK! CTIK!**

Kini Murasakibara tengah memandang laptop milik Reika yang berada di ruang tengah.

**CTIK! CTIK! CTIK!**

Pandangan matanya kosong setelah kejadian tadi sore.

**CTIK! CTIK! CTIK!**

'_**Selamat datang di Jigoku Tshuushin, ketik nama orang yang kau benci maka orang tersebut akan kami bawa ke neraka.'**_

Murasakibara mengetik nama 'Hanamiya Makoto' pada kolom yang telah disediakan.

**KLIK!**

Murasakibara menekan tombol _**'Sent'**_ yang berada di bawah kolom tersebut.

"Loh? Tidak ada yang terjadi."

"Aku disini."

Kaget Murasakibara lalu melirik cermin yang berada disebelahnya dan terlihat Akashi tengah menatapnya dari cermin tersebut. Dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah dan blazer cokelat.

**CRING!**

Tak lama Murasakibara lalu masuk ke dimensi lain, kini Akashi tengah memandangnya tajam bersama Midorima yang berada di belakang Akashi.

"Shintarou."

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatnya,"Ha'i Ouji sama."

**SYUUTT! CRING!**

"Ambilah ini," ujar Akashi sambil menyodorkan boneka jerami kepada Murasakibara.

Murasakibara lalu mengambil boneka jerami yang berada di tangan Akashi dan diliriknya Akashi.

"Jika kau ingin membalas dendam kepada orang yang kau benci tarik benang merah tersebut."

"Benang merah?"

"Maka orang yang kau benci akan langsung dibawa ke neraka saat itu juga."

"Ah souka."

"Tapi ada konsekuensinya."

Murasakibara memandang Akashi kaget. Kenapa mesti ada konsekuensi?

"Jiwa mu akan dikutuk ke neraka sebagai bayaran yang setimpal."

"Tapi itu hanya berlaku jika ajal menjemputmu."

"A-apa?! Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu!"

Akashi hanya menatapnya datar tetapi pandangan matanya tajam seperti biasanya.

"Jika aku ke neraka! Maka….Maka….Maka aku tidak bisa bertemu orang tuaku!"

Akashi tetap memandang Murasakibara dengan tatapan datar. Iris heterokromnya masih setia memandangi Murasakibara. Tetapi justru sebaliknya Murasakibara memandang Akashi takut.

Akashi memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, lalu membukanya.

"Pada akhirnya semua tergantung denganmu."

**WUUSSHH! CRING!**

"Eh?" Murasakibara memandangi sekitarnya, ternyata ia sudah berada di ruang tengah rumahnya. Ia menatap boneka jerami di tangannya.

"Apakah aku bisa melakukannya?" gumamnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DEG! DEG!**

Kuroko melihat kejadian tadi. Kejadian Murasakibara mengambil sebuah menerima boneka jerami dari tangan pemuda tersebut. Alhasil Murasakibara mengikat kontrak dengan Jigoku Shounen.

"Atshu-chin kumohon hentikan jangan lakukan itu," gumamnya pelan.

**~xXx~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya Murasakibara mendatangi taman itu lagi. Ia duduk di sebuah kotak pasir dan membuat istana pasir seorang diri. Sungguh tidak memiliki teman itu tidak enak.

**BRUKK!**

Tiba-tiba saja istana pasir yang sudah dibuat Murasakibara hancur saat itu juga karena sebuah tendangan. Murasakibara menengadahkan ke atas dan pandangan sinis.

"Hoo~ Pandanganmu ternyata berubah ya monster~."

"Hentikan Hanimaya-san perbuatanmu sudah keterlaluan!"

"Keterlaluan ya? Bagaimana dengan ini?!"

**BUAKK!**

Tendangan ia dapati lagi di perutnya. Murasakibara meringis kesakitan dan mulai menangis.

"Huu~ Dasar cengeng~."

"Hentikan…."

"Dasar cengeng!"

"Hentikan…."

"Monster yang cengeng~."

"Kubilang hentikan!" Murasakibara lalu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan boneka jerami tersebut.

Iris hitam Hanamiya membulat saat melihat benda yang tengah dipegang Murasakibara. Badannya bergetar sempurna, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya, air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata nya.

"K-kau….Huaaa kumohon jangan bunuh aku!" teriak Hanamiya yang langsung berlari dengan ketakutan disertai linangan air mata.

"Sudah telat," gumam bocah bersurai violet tersebut. Murasakibara lalu menarik benang merah tersebut.

**WUUSSHHH!**

Angin kencang membuat dirinya harus menutup kedua matanya. Dan boneka jerami yang berada di genggamannya terbawa angin lalu lenyap seketika.

"_**Kami mendengar dendammu."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DEG! DEG!**

Tiba-tiba saja Kuroko masuk ke dimensi lain.

**SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!**

Sebuah borgol dan rantai panjang mengikat kedua pergelangan kaki dan tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sakit yang hebat disekujur tubuhnya lagi. Entah darimana sakit itu berasal yang jelas Kuroko tengah menjerit kesakitan.

"UAAAAA!" jerit Kuroko kesakitan. Lelah dengan semua ini akhirnya Kuroko memejamkan kedua matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

**SYUUNNGG!**

Dari dalam tubuh Kuroko keluarlah seorang 'Jigoku Shounen' atau lebih tepatnya 'Akashi Seijuurou'. Ia keluar dari tubuh Kuroko lalu berdiri dengan tegap. Merapikan kerah 'Yukata' merah darahnya dengan motif bola-bola merah yang bergerak. Akashi merentangkan tangan kanannya, pandangannya menghadap lurus dan menampilkan iris heterokrom deep red-golden. Terdapat sebuah gelang lebih tepatnya jimat dengan lonceng kecil yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya.

**CRING!**

Jigoku Shounen siap beraksi.

**~xXx~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Loh dimana aku?" tanya Hanamiya dan tidak dijawab oleh siapapun.

"Momoicchi lihat! Ada monster-ssu!" seru Kise sambil menunjuk ke arah Hanamiya.

"Kau benar! Anak itu mengerikan!"

"Tampak tidak normal nodayo."

Hanamiya menatap ke empat orang tersebut dengan heran. Lalu ia menatap dirinya dan betapa terkejutnya ia. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi monster yang seram dan menakutkan, tinggi badannya juga melebihi ke empat orang itu.

"Ti-tidak! Aku bukan monster!"

"Hoo~ Kau membully temanmu karena iri padanya," ledek Aomine.

"Hanamiya Makoto kau adalah manusia paling keji di muka bumi ini nodayo," ujar Midorima dengan tatapan merendahkan dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Benar yang dikatakan Midorin! Huu! Dasar monster!"

"Monster-ssu!"

"Aku bukan monster!"

"Monster-ssu!"

"AKU BUKAN MONSTER!" teriaknya frustasi. Lalu entah dari mana keluarlah sekelompok binatang (note:author tidak akan menulisnya) dan mulai menggerogoti tubuh Hanamiya. Hanamiya hanya bisa berteriak minta tolong karena rasa sakit yang dideritanya, tetapi hasilnya nihil tak ada siapapun yang mau menolongnya.

Bahkan Midorima,Aomine,Momoi, dan Kise hanya bisa meledek dan terus-menerus menertawai Hanamiya dengan kejamnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Akashi datang menghampirinya. Dengan tatapan tajam dan wajah datarnya tersebut.

"_**Umat manusia saling melakukan dosa terhadap sesama. Umat manusia sangat senang menyiksa sesamanya. Umat manusia selalu menumbuhkan dendam di hati mereka."**_

Akashi memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, lalu ia membuka kelopak matanya dan terlihat darah segar mengalir dari iris deep red nya tersebut.

"_**Ippe shinte miru(Mau mencoba untuk mati?)" **_

"Eh?"

Lalu Akashi merentangkan tangan kanannya. Dan seketika itu juga bola-bola merah yang berada di 'Yukata' merahnya keluar sendirinya sambil berputar.

**CRING!**

Dan semua pun menjadi gelap gulita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanamiya membuka kelopak matanya lalu bangkit dari duduknya menuju posisi duduk.

"Loh dimana aku?"

Akashi tidak menggubris sama sekali dan tetap fokus mendayung.

"Hei kau! Katakan dimana aku?!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kumohon jangan bawa aku ke neraka! Aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu!" ujarnya disertai derai air mata.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Akashi.

Tiba-tiba 'Binatang' yang tadi menggerogoti tubuhnya keluar dengan sendiri dari mulutnya. Dan Hanamiya hanya bisa menangis dan berusaha untuk meminta tolong, tapi apa daya mulutnya penuh oleh 'Binatang'.

Akashi tidak menggubris pemandangan di depan matanya, malah ia terus mendayung perahu tersebut.

"_**Dendam ini akan membawamu ke neraka."**_

**CRING!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bagaimana? Makin absurd kah? :D #lemparkeris**

**Author sengaja membuat satu chapter long one-shoot karena mengikuti alur Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl) XD**

**Maafkan jika ada kekurangan dalam membuat fanfic ini, author benera-benar minta maaf ^^**

**Dan author akan terus membuat kejutan menarik lainnya buat para readers tercinta.**

**Oh iya saat Akashi keluar dari tubuh Kuroko memang harus dirantai supaya Akashi bisa keluar dari tubuh Kuroko dan dia hanya pingsan untuk sesaat. XD**

**Terima kasih atas reviews yang kalian berikan pada author. Sungguh author seneng banget nerima reviews dari kalian para readers tercinta :v**

**Eits2 gaboleh pergi. Enak aja selesai baca langsung pergi.**

**Berikan reviews kalian ya para readers tercinta! :D:D:D**

**Supaya author bakal bikin fanfic yang bikin menarik yang bakal mengalahkan rekor muri kalian bermain Flappy Bird(?)**

**Ingat 1 reviews dari kalian sangat berharga bagi author absurd satu ini :D:D:D:D**

**Reviews please?^^**


	5. Chapter 4: Who Is Jigoku Shounen?

**KUROKO NO BASUKE IT'S BELONG TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**Jigoku Shounen | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Warning! typo, EYD tidak sesuai, alur terlalu cepat, OOC, penambahan karakter, OC, misteri gagal**

**Saya hanya mengambil sedikit alur saja dari Jogoku Shounen (Hell Girl) dan itu bukan milik saya tetapi milik Miyuki Eto-sensei**

**Pairing: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

Pemuda bersurai scarlet itu tengah memandang Kuroko dari kejauhan. Ia terus memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan lembut dan senyuman tersungging di paras tampannya. Kuroko menatap heran kepada pemuda yang tengah memandang dirinya itu. Sampai suatu kata muncul dari belahan tipis bibir surai scarlet tersebut.

"Tsukino…"

Hah? Tsukino? Siapa itu?

"Tsukino akhirnya…."

Pemuda itu makin mendekatkan dirinya kepada Kuroko. Tanpa disadari perlahan Kuroko mulai mundur selangkah karena pergerakan pemuda tersebut.

"Tsukino," ujar pemuda tersebut sambil menyulurkan tangannya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," senyum gembira makin terlukis di paras tampan pemuda tersebut.

**DEG!**

Kuroko terbangun dari tidurnya, bola matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang memasuki kedua iris baby blue nya. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya lalu duduk di tepi kasur. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang tentang mimpi tersebut.

Sebenarnya siapa Tsukino itu? Lalu kenapa pemuda tersebut gembira sekalis aat bertemu dengannya?

Pertanyaan tersebut terus terngiang di benak seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drrtt…Drrttt…PIK!**

_**[Ha'i moshi-moshi.]**_

"Ah Ogiwara-kun."

_**[Oh Kuroko ada apa? Tumben sekali kau menelepon.]**_

"Ah Ogiwara-kun apa kau ada di rumahmu?"

_**[Iya memangnya kenapa?]**_

"Ada hal yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."

_**[E-eh?! Sepenting itukah?!]**_

"Iya aku akan menemuimu 10 menit lagi."

_**[A-ah! Chotto mat—]**_

**PIK!**

Kuroko memutuskan sambungan telepon. Lalu ia bergegas untuk mengambil ransel dan topi biru mudanya, sebelum pergi Kuroko menyempatkan diri berdoa di altar kecil kedua orang tuanya lalu tak lupa ia memberi salam kepada orang tuanya.

Kuroko keluar dari apartmen kecil yang disinggahinya, menyusuri jalanan yang begitu panas karena terik matahari yang menusuk kulit. Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap langit sejenak.

Ia masih bingung dengan mimpi yang menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini. Juga dengan apa yang ia lihat dengan si 'Pengikat Kontrak' saat sedang mengikat kontrak dengan Akashi. Kuroko masih termenung dengan pikiran-pikiran yang menyelimuti otaknya saat ini.

**BRUK!**

Kuroko tersadar dari lamunannya dan melirik ke arah sosok yang tadi menabraknya.

"Ara~ Gomennasai nee aku sedang terburu-buru."

"Ah Momoi-san doumo."

"Ara? Tet-chan! Hisashibure nee!"

"Momoi-san habis darimana?"

"Ah tadi aku mampir ke mini market untuk membeli bahan-bahan buat makan malam."

"Oh begitu."

"Kalau Tet-chan sendiri?"

"Aku sedang menuju rumah Ogiwara-kun."

"Oh begitu ya," ujar Momoi dengan riang. Kuroko hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis ke arah Momoi.

Lalu Kuroko melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya. Gawat! Ia sudah terlambat 15 menit!

"A-ano sumimasen Momoi-san tapi aku buru-buru sekarang."

"Ara~ Ya sudah hati-hati di jalan Tet-chan!"

"Un."

Kuroko pun mulai berlari kecil meninggalkan Momoi di belakang. Momoi tetap setia dengan lambaian tangannya dan senyum manisnya.

Tetapi tiba-tiba saja senyumannya pun lenyap begitu saja diganti oleh tatapan khawatir dan cemas. Ia mulai meremas kecil kaos yang tengah ia pakai. Dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tet-chan gomen ne…" ujarnya lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TING! TONG!**

Kuroko menekan bel yang berada di sebelah pintu kayu bercat cokelat muda tersebut.

"Sebentar…"

Kuroko pun menunggu dan tidak sampai 5 menit pintu tersebut terbuka. Memperlihatkan surai hitam yang ia kenal sekali. Iris hitam orang tersebut langsung menyambutnya dengan hangat.

"Ah Kuroko ayo masuk."

"Arigatou Ogiwara-kun."

Kuroko pun lalu masuk ke dalam rumah dan tak lupa mengucapkan 'Permisi'. Setelah itu ia membuka alas kakinya, Ogiwara menggiringnya ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya. Setelah itu Ogiwara duduk di kursi meja belajarnya sedangkan Kuroko duduk di atas ranjang milik Ogiwara.

"Jadi Kuroko ada apa kau kemari?"

"Begini Ogiwara-kun," jeda sesaat,"Aku mengalami hari-hari yang aneh akhir-akhir ini."

Ogiwara mengerutkan dahinya, bingung dengan maksud perkataan pemuda bersurai biru langit itu.

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya akhir-akhir ini aku bisa melihat sesuatu."

"Apa maksudmu Kuroko?"

"Kalau bisa dibilang aku bisa melihat 'sesuatu'," ujarnya smabil menundukkan kepala.

Ogiwara menatap Kuroko heran dan tidak percaya. Apa maksud dari perkataannya?

"Maksudmu? Kau bisa melihat hal gaib?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Tapi sejak ka—"

"Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ogiwara makin bingung dengan perkataan sahabatnya. Kuroko menghela napas melihat raut wajah bingung yang terpasang di wajah sahabatnya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu setelah kita pulang kelas tambahan hari pertama, saat aku sedang mandi tiba-tiba saja aku ditarik dari bawah membuatku kehilangan kesadaran. Lalu seorang pemuda menghampiriku dan berkata untuk 'Meminjam' tubuhku, kalau tidak salah ia bilang 'Untuk membalas dendam umat manusia'," ujar Kuroko panjang lebar.

Ogiawar memegang dagunya dan mengangguk, sungguh ia tidak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya akan mengalami hal seperti itu.

"Ogiwara-kun."

"Ah eh ya?"

"Bisa bantu aku?"

"Bantu apa?"

"Aku ingin mengetahui lebih banyak cerita tentang Jigoku Shounen," ujar Kuroko dengan nada dan tatapan yang serius. Ogiwara bisa melihat jelas tatapan tersebut, tanpa berpikir panjang ia pun mengiyakan bantuan sahabatnya.

"Baiklah kita akan membongkar misteri ini."

Ogiwara lalu membuka laptop hitam metaliknya dan mencari-cari informasi tentang situs tersebut. Sesekali Ogiwara membuka lembaran baru dari halaman website tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar Ogiwara-kun," perintah Kuroko.

Ogiwara memberhentikan aktifitasnya, Kuroko langsung mengambil alih laptop tersebut. Ia membaca sebuah artikel itu dengan teliti dan saksama.

"Situs tersebut dibuat 6 tahun yang lalu?"

"Apa maksudmu Kuroko?"

"Iya situs Jigoku Shounen dibuat 6 tahun yang lalu."

"Berarti jika situs tersebut di buat 6 tahun yang lalu pasti ada orang yang membuat situs tersebut."

"Ya kau benar Ogiwara-kun."

Ogiwara memegang dagunya kembali sambil berpikir keras. Tiba-tiba sekilas ide terlintas di benaknya. Ia pun memegang pundak Kuroko dengan tatapan serius.

"Kuroko bagaimana kalau kita ke perpustakaan yang berada di tengah kota?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Ya kita bisa mencari tahu informasi lebih banyak lagi tentang situs tersebut."

"Baiklah aku setuju."

Ogiwara lalu mematikan laptopnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel hitam. Tak lupa ia memasukkan buku kecil beserta bolpoin ke dalam tasnya lalu mengambil kunci motor yang berada di atas meja belajarnya.

Ogiwara turun ke lantai satu untuk menyalakan mesin motor miliknya, Kuroko mengikutinya dibelakang. Setelah menyalakan mesin motor dan memakai helm untuk keselamatan mereka berdua, Ogiwara lalu menaiki motor tersebut diikuti oleh Kuroko yang duduk di jok belakang.

"Kau siap Kuroko?"

"Ya aku siap."

"Pegangan yang erat ya," ujar Ogiwara. Kuroko pun mencengkram erat jaket yang dikenakan Ogiwara. Setelah itu Ogiwara menancap gas dan melaju menuju perpustakaan di tengah kota.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko kini tengah sibuk di hadapan beberapa buku tebal di hadapannya. Memindah-mindahkan halaman per halaman untuk mencari informasi. Tetapi tak satupun ia dapatkan dari buku tebal tersebut. Kuroko menghela napas sambil memejamkan matanya lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

"Kuroko bagaimana kalau dengan buku ini?"

Kuroko melihat sebuah buku bersampul cokelat yang tengah digenggam Ogiwara.

"Urban Legend?"

"Iya benar sekali."

"Tapi apa hubungannya situs itu dengan urban legend?"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara lebih baik kita baca saja buku ini."

Ogiwara mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Kuroko dan mulai membuka buku tersebut. Mereka berdua kini tenggelam ke dalam buku tersebut, iris baby blue Kuroko menangkap sebuah tulisan yang dicetak bertinta merah.

"Ogiwara-kun tunggu."

"Ada apa Kuroko?"

"Ini cerita tentang asal mula situs Jigoku Shounen."

"Benarkah? Baiklah ayo kita baca!"

"Pelankan suaramu ini perpustakaan."

"Huft~ Baiklah."

Mereka berdua membaca artikel tersebut dengan seksama. Terlihat keseriusan dari kedua sahabat tersebut. Selesai membacanya Ogiwara angkat berbicara.

"Disini tidak terlalu komplit."

"Benar sekali."

"Tapi yang membuatku bingung adalah kenapa ia bangkit kembali?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya terlihat jelas bahwa kisah tersebut menujukkan masa lampau."

"Kau benar."

"Tapi yang membuatku bingung adalah…"

"Adalah?"

"Kenapa situs tersebut dibuat 6 tahun yang lalu? Sedangkan cerita mengenai Jigoku Shounen terjadi berabad-abad tahun silam."

"Kau benar juga, tapi bukankah disini tertulis bahwa ia memiliki beberapa pengikut?"

"Iya betul sekali tapi apa hubungan pengikut-pengikut ini dengan Jigoku Shounen?"

Kuroko mengelus-elus dagunya tampak sedang berpikir keras. Sungguh sulit memecahkan misteri tentang kasus ini.

"Ogiwara-kun aku tahu."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi mengunjungi Kuil Yasukuni?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau tahu disana ada banyak pendeta yang tahu mengenai peristiwa urban legend tersebut."

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita pergi dan jangan lupa untuk meminjam buku tersebut ke pihak perpustakaan."

"Ha'i."

Ogiwara bangkit dari duduknya diikuti Kuroko dibelakang. Setelah Kuroko mendapat izin dari pihak perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku tersebut, ia pun memasukkan buku tersebut ke dalam ranselnya dan menaiki jok belakang motor milik Ogiwara. Setelah memakai helm dan berpegangan erat, Ogiwara menancapkan gas menuju Kuil Yasukuni.

Tanpa disadari sepasang iris heterokrom tengah memantau mereka berdua dengan tajam. Ya Akashi memantau mereka dari kejauhan.

"Kau pasti akan menemukannya….Tsukino…." gumam Akashi pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya mereka di Kuil Yasukuni, Kuroko bergegas untuk segera menemui pendeta yang amat dikenalnya. Iris baby blue nya menangkap sosok yang tengah dicarinya.

"Imayoshi-san!" sapa Kuroko.

Pria yang dipanggil 'Imayoshi' tersebut melihat ke arah Kuroko dan tersenyum tipis,"Ah Kuroko hisashiburi da ne."

"Hisashiburi da ne Imayoshi-san! Ah iya perkenalkan ini sahabatku Ogiwara Shigehiro."

"Doumo Ogiwara Shigehiru desu."

"Imayoshi Shouichi desu, aku adalah pendeta di kuil ini."

"Ah iya aku sudah mendengar banyak ceritamu dari Kuroko, Imayoshi-san."

"Jadi apa maksud dari kedatangan kalian berdua?"

Kuroko dan Ogiwara saling bertukar pandang dan akhirnya mereka mengangguk secara bersamaan. Dengan mantap Kuroko pun akhirnya berkata,"Kami ingin mengetahui cerita dibalik Jogoku Shounen."

Imayoshi menatap mereka sejenak lalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ikut aku," ujar Imayoshi sambil berjalan memasuki kuil tersebut.

"Ha'i."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kisah Jogoku Shounen ya?" kini Imayoshi tengah mencari-cari sebuah buku yang berada di rak buku milik kuil. Pandangannya terus-menerus mencari buku yang tengah ia cari.

"Ah ini dia," ujarnya sambil mengambil buku tersebut lalu berjalan menuju mereka.

Imayoshi memberikan buku itu kepada Kuroko dan langsung Kuroko terima. Ia melihat lembar-lembaran dari kertas tersebut.

"Jogoku Shounen ya? Ya legenda itu memang selalu menjadi topic terhangat akhir-akhir ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ogiwara.

"Ya aku hanya dengar dari beberapa pendeta di kuil ini katanya jika kalian ingin membalas dendam maka kalian tinggal menulis nama orang tersebut di sebuah situs bernama Jigoku Tshuushin."

Kuroko meletakkan buku yang tengah ia baca dan menatap Imayoshi.

"Tapi Imayoshi-san kisah tersebut terjadi beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu."

"Ya memang benar sampai sekarang legenda tersebut belum terungkap."

"Belum terungkap?"

"Ya apakah benar itu adalah Jigoku Shounen yang asli atau bukan. Karena menurut legenda ia sudah mati beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu."

"Berarti ada kemungkinan jika situs itu dibuat oleh seseorang?"

"Ya kau benar Kuroko-kun."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pengikutnya?" tanya Ogiwara.

"Pengikutnya ya? Aku hanya mendengar salah satu cerita dari mereka."

"Ceritakan," titah Kuroko.

Imayoshi berdehem sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya, menghela napas lalu memulai pembicaraannya lagi.

"Aku hanya mendengar kisah mereka kalian tahu tentang kisah Rokurokubi? Ya legenda itu mengisahkan seorang gadis yang melanggar ajaran Budha, dan akhirnya ia dikutuk memiliki leher yang panjang. Ia pun meneror para pria yang melanggar ajaran Budha dengan menghisap darah mereka samai tak bersisa," jelas Imayoshi dengan panjang lebar.

**"LBagalu** apa hubungannya?"

"Kau tidak menyadari?"

Ogiwara hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti. Imayoshi membuka lembaran-lembaran pada buku tersebut, setelah ketemu ia menyamakan dengan lembaran sebelumnya.

"Wanita tersebut menyerupai pengikut Jigoku Shounen," tunjuk Imayoshi kepada gambar satu lagi.

Iris baby blue milik Kuroko membulat sempurna, tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan dan yang dilihatnya sekarang. Sungguh ia tidak mempercayai hal ini.

"Mo-moi-san…." Bisiknya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC/End?-**

* * *

**Yosh akhirnya chapter 4 selesai! XD**

**Bagaimana? Makin absur kah? Disini saya akan membongkar misteri Jigoku Shounen dengan cara mengarang saya sendiri :D**

**Terima kasih untuk para readers tercinta atas reviewsnya, karena dengan komentar kalianlah author memberikan sensasi baru dalam membuat fanfic ini XD**

**Oh iya saya tidak mengambil seluruh alur tentang Jigoku Shounen, tetapi saya hanya mengambil sedikit saja sisanya saya kembangkan sendiri. Mohon untuk dimengerti^^**

**Maafkan saya jika banyak kekurangan dalam membuat fanfic ini.**

**Oh iya berikan reviews kalian ya :D:D:D**

**Satu reviews dari kalian sangat berharga bagi author supaya para readers tercinta makin gereget baca misterinya :3**

**Reviews please?^^**


	6. Chapter 5: They Journey Has Begun

**KUROKO NO BASUKE IT'S BELONG TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**Jigoku Shounen | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Warning! geje, abal,typo, EYD tidak sesuai, alur terlalu cepat, OOC, penambahan karakter, OC, misteri gagal**

**Saya hanya mengambil sedikit alur dari Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl) dan itu bukan milik saya tapi milik Miyuki Eto-sensei**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

Kuroko masih membulatkan kedua matanya, tidak percaya apa yang tengah ia lihat sekarang. Rokurokubi? Tentang kisah seorang gadis yang mendapat kutukan karena melanggar ajaran Budha mirip dengan Momoi Satsuki? Wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai bibinya sendiri? Tidak! Tidak mungkin itu!

"Kuroko?" tanya Ogiwara heran melihat raut wajah sahabatnya.

"A-ah iya Ogiwara-kun?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya aku tidak apa-apa tenang saja," jawab Kuroko diiringi oleh senyum tipis.

"Jadi apakah informasi yang kuberikan sudah cukup?" tanya Imayoshi kepada mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya sih belum," jawab Ogiwara sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Hmm….Kalian para anak muda begitu penasarannya akan legenda ini," ujar Imayoshi sambil mengelus-elus dagunya.

Ogiwara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sedangkan Kuroko masih terpaku akan lembaran yang tadi Imayoshi berikan. Kuroko memejamkan kedua matanya masih tidak percaya bahwa Momoi merupakan hantu legenda Rokurokubi, apa maksud dari ini semua? Kuroko masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan.

"Apa tidak ada informasi lain laginya tentang pengikut Jigoku Shounen, Imayoshi-san?" akhirnya Kuroko mulai melontarkan pertanyaannya kepada Imayoshi.

"Hmm? Biar kupikir dulu."

Kuroko masih setia menanti jawaban dari Imayoshi.

"Bagaimana kalau dengan legenda Aka Minto?"

"Aka Minto?" tanya Kuroko sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Iya Aka Minto legenda yang menceritakan tentang sebuah pria yang selalu memakai topeng dan jubah merah."

"Ceritakan," titah Kuroko.

"Baiklah kisah ini menceritakan seorang pria yang selalu memakai topeng dan jubah merah untuk menutupi identitasnya. Katanya sih dia selalu bersembunyi di balik toilet perempuan, dan dia selalu menanyakan "Mau kertas warna biru atau merah?" jika kalian menjawab 'Merah' maka kalian akan dibunuh dengan bersimbah darah, dan jika kalian menjawab 'Biru' maka kalian akan mati dicekik sampai tubuh kalian menjadi biru," jelas Imayoshi panjang lebar.

"Lalu? Hubungannya dengan pengikut itu?" tanya Ogiwara.

"Kata beberapa pendeta di kuil tersebut ia mirip dengan pengikut Jigoku Shounen," tunjuk Imayoshi kepada salah satu gambar.

"Kenapa kalian bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Kau tidak menyadari?"

Ogiwara menggeleng kepalanya.

"Karena pria ini selalu memegang kertas biru dan merah sama seperti Aka Minto."

Kuroko melihat dengan seksama kertas yang digenggam oleh pengikut Jigoku Shoujo dengan kertas yang digenggam oleh Aka Minto. Ternyata benar! Kertas yang mereka bawa memang mirip! Dan kedua kertas itu dinggenggam di kanan kanan. Dan yang tidak bisa dipercaya adalah Aka Minto menyerupai Midorima Shintarou! Guru fisikanya sendiri!

Oke kini Kuroko makin dibuat bingung oleh kejadian ini. Pertama legenda Rokurokubi adalah seorang Momoi Satsuki wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai bibinya sendiri, kedua legenda Aka Minto adalah seorang Midorima Shintarou guru fisikanya sendiri. Kuroko makin tidak mengerti dengan kejadian yang diberikan kepadanya sekarang.

"Apakah masih ada lagi Imayoshi-san?" tanya Ogiwara.

"Setahuku aku hanya mengetahui cerita mereka berdua saja tidak lebih dari itu."

"Tapi yang membuatku bingung adalah tentang situs 6 tahun silam itu."

Imayoshi kembali mengelus-elus dagunya sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ya misteri ini memang sudah lama tapi belum ada satupun orang yang bisa memecahkan misteri tersebut. Ogiwara tengah berpikir keras mengenai kasus tersebut, maksudnya tentang pembuatan situs Jigoku Tshuushin tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin legenda yang berkisah berabad-abad lalu tiba-tiba membuat situs 6 tahun silam? Sungguh tidak masuk di akal sama sekali.

"Ano Imayoshi-san," akhirnya Kuroko angkat bicara.

"Ya Kuroko-kun?"

"Apa kau tau dimana letak Akashi Mansion tersebut?"

Imayoshi membulatkan kedua irisnya tak percaya dengan apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh Kuroko. Memang Kuroko adalah pemuda yang memiliki keingin tahuan yang luas, apapun yang membuatnya penasaran maka ia akan sesegera mungkin mencari tahu asal muasal peristiwa tersebut.

"Kuroko-kun kenapa kau sangat ingin mengetahui misteri tersebut?"

"Karena aku ingin membongkar kisah dibalik Jigoku Tshuushin."

Imayoshi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, lalu ia kembali menuju rak buku untuk mengambil sesuatu. Ogiwara memperhatikan gerak-gerik Imayoshi.

"Nah ini dia," ujar Imayoshi sambil mengambil sebuah gulungan dari rak buku tersebut.

"Ini adalah peta menuju Akashi Mansion," ujar Imayoshi seraya menyerahkan gulungan tersebut kepada Kuroko.

Kuroko mengangguk lalu menerima gulungan tersebut, dibukanya perlahan gulungan tersebut dan menampilkan sebuah peta yang cukup rumit. Ogiwara ikut melihat peta tersebut dan terlihat sebuah kerutan di keningnya.

"Apa maksud peta ini?" tanya Ogiwara bingung kepada Imayoshi.

"Ya ini adalah peta jika kalian ingin pergi ke Akashi Mansion."

"Tapi kenapa peta ini rumit sekali?"

"Peta itu menyangkut sebuah teka-teki dan misteri yang akan kalian pecahkan sewaktu perjalanan."

Kuroko mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu menggulung lagi gulungan peta tersebut.

"Imayoshi-san bolehkah kami meminjam peta ini?" tanya Kuroko.

Imayoshi mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. Ogiwara dan Kuroko langsung memperlihatkan ekspresi senang di wajah mereka.

"Tapi ada satu syarat."

Kini mereka berdua mengernyitkan keningnya lagi. Kenapa mesti ada syarat? Memang seberharga ini kah gulungan peta tersebut?

"Kalian jangan bilang-bilang kepada pendeta yang lain kalau aku meminjamkan gulungan peta tersebut kepada kalian," ujar Imayoshi sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ha'i."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah Kuroko sampai ketemu esok."

"Ogiwara-kun."

"Ya?"

"Persiapkan dirimu untuk esok karena kita akan mencari tahu sebab misteri tersebut."

Ogiwara menatap Kuroko dalam, terlihat tatapan serius di kedua iris baby blue milik Kuroko. Ogiwara hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum, setelah itu ia pun menancap gas lalu berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya.

Kuroko memasuki apartmen nya dan melangkah menuju lantai 2. Kini ia sudah berada di depan matanya, Kuroko merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil kunci kamarnya. Setelah dapat Kuroko memasukkan kunci tersebut.

**DEG!**

Bulu kuduknya merinding seketika, keringat dingin berucuran membasahi pelipisnya, tangannya gemetar. Kuroko merasakan seseorang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya. Dan menghembuskan hawa dingin berkali-kali.

Kini tubuhnya menegang sempurna. Satu kata yang berada dibenaknya sekarang. Takut. Itu yang sekarang ia rasakan. Bagaimana tidak? Bayangkan saja lorong apartmen itu gelap dan sepi tidak ada lagi orang yang berlalu-lalang di lorong tersebut. Dan tiba-tiba saja seseorang tengah berdiri dibelakangmu dan berkali-kali menghembuskan hawa dingin.

'Beranikan dirimu Kuroko Tetsuya!' jeritnya dalam batin.

Dengan penuh keberanian, Kuroko memberanikan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

**PATS!**

Kuroko memberanikan dirinya melihat kebelakang. Tapi tidak ada apa-apa, haahhh syukurlah mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja. Mungkin karena dia kecapaian jadi saja seperti ini.

Kuroko kini membalikkan tubuhnya lagi dan membuka knop pintu tersebut.

**KRIET!**

"Tadaima," salamnya. Tanpa banyak basa-basi Kuroko pun langsung melepas alas kakinya dan berjalan menuju altar kecil di sudut ruangan. Seperti biasa ia akan berdoa untuk kedua orang tuanya.

Setelah sesi doa mendoa, Kuroko pun beranjak menuju kemar mandi untuk mandi. Selesai mandi ia pun langsung menuju kamarnya karena lelah sudah menyerang tubuhnya itu. Ia pun mengambil selimut biru dongker dan langsung menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai bahu.

Lama-kelamaan kedua kelopak matanya menutup kedua iris baby bluenya. Dan membawa dirinya ke alam bawah sadar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Putih.

Itu yang Kuroko lihat kali ini. Pandangannya melihat kesekeliling untuk memastikan kini ia berada dimana. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Tsukino…"

Kuroko menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai scarlet atau lebih tepatnya Akashi, tengah berlari menghampirinya. Kuroko mulai melangkah kebelakang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tsukino akhirnya kau datang lagi," ujar Akashi sambil memeluk Kuroko seakan-akan tidak ingin melepas nya.

"A-ano sumimasen tapi aku bukan Tsukino," ujar Kuroko kepada Akashi.

Akashi melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua pundak Kuroko dengan lembut. Dan tanpa disadari Akashi tersenyum, bukan senyuman palsu atau apapun. Melainkan senyuman tulus dan bahagia.

"Kau bicara apa Tsukino? Kau itu adalah Tsukino," ujar Akashi dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku Tsukino?"

"Kau lupa?"

Kuroko makin dibuat bingung oleh perkataan Akashi. Dan tiba-tiba saja Akashi mendaratkan ciuman, bukan dibibir melainkan di pipi. Ciuman yang singkat namun hangat yang diberikan Akashi kepada Kuroko.

"Kau adalah kekasihku Tsukino, masa kau lupa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Kuroko terkejut dengan perlakuan Akashi terhadapnya, sontak ia pun langsung memegang pipinya yang sehabis dicium oleh Akashi. Terlihat semburat merah di wajah pucat milik Kuroko.

"Yasudah pasti kau sangat lelah hari ini, oyasuminasai Tsukino," ujar Akashi sambil menutup matanya dan tersenyum tulus.

Perlahan kedua kelopak mata Kuroko pun menutup. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap kembali.

**~xXx~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yosh aku siap."

Kuroko sudah selesai membenahi barang-barang yang akan ia bawa di ransel kesayangannya. Tidak banyak sih hanya makanan, minuman, buku kecil berserta bolpoin, baju ganti, serta gulungan yang diberikan Imayoshi kepadanya.

Selesai berbenah, Kuroko menuju altar di sudut ruangan. Ia menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada bidang miliknya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan mulai membaca doa-doa.

Selesai membaca doa, Kuroko melihat kedua foto orang tuanya. Ia memandang kedua foto tersebut seakan-akan tidak akan kembali lagi. Tidak mau membuang-buang waktu, Kuroko pun langsung bangkit dari duduknya lalu menggendong ransel tersebut ke pundaknya.

"Ittekimashu otou-san dan okaa-san," ujarnya lalu keluar dari pintu kamar apartmennya dan tak lupa juga ia mengunci pintu kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oi Kuroko kau sudah siap?" tanya Ogiwara yang sudah menunggu di depan apartmen Kuroko beserta motor kesayangannya.

"Un."

"Baiklah, cepat pakai," ujar Ogiwara seraya memberi Kuroko helm. Ya mereka tidak mau bukan jika perjalanan mereka akan sedikit terganggu karena ditilang tidak memaki motor?

Dengan sigap Kuroko memasangkan helm tersebut ke kepalanya, lalu duduk di jok belakang motor tersebut. Kuroko mencengkram jaket yang dikenakan Ogiwara.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Aku sudah siap," jawab Kuroko dengan tegas.

"Baiklah berpegangan yang erat karena kita akan mulai perjalanan kita."

"Un."

Ogiwara pun menancap gas motornya dan melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Kini keduanya akan menuju sebuah kuil di suatu pulau terpencil.

Perjalanan mereka demi mengungkap misteri tersebut dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC/End?-**

* * *

**Yosh akhirnya chapter 5 selesai juga! :D**

**Sebenarnya saya sedang mencari-cari cerita urban legend dan tempat-tempat misterius di Jepang akhir-akhir ini untuk ditambah sedikit ke dalam fanfic ini XD**

**Author mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika terdapat banyak kesalahan dalam membuat fanfic ini W**

**Terima kasih kepada para readers untuk reviews nya, karena berkat kalian lah author makin semangat untuk membuat fanfic ini :D:D:D**

**Sehabis membaca fanfic buatan saya silahkan memberi reviews untuk fanfic ini :D**

**Supaya author bakal bikin para readers tercinta makin penasaran dan gereget ultimate extra bacanya(?)**

**Ingat 1 reviews dari para readers tercinta sangat berarti bagi author geje bin tolol ini :v**

**Reviews please?^^**


	7. Chapter 6: Towards The Forbidden Temple

**KUROKO NO BASUKE IT'S BELONG TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**Jigoku Shounen | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Warning! typo, EYD tidak sesuai, geje, abal, misteri gagal, OOC, alur terlalu cepat, penambahan karakter, OC**

**Saya hanya mengambil sedikit alur dari Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl) dan itu bukan milik saya tetapi milik Miyuki Eto-sensei**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

Kini Kuroko dan Ogiwara sudah sampai di Stasiun Shibuya Tokyo. Kuroko mengantri untuk membeli tiket kereta sedangkan Ogiwara tengah menatap patung Hachiko yang berada di depan stasiun tersebut. Sesekali Ogiwara mengambil foto tersebut ya karena ia kurang kerjaan.

Selesai membeli karcis, kini Kuroko menghampiri Ogiwara. Lalu ditepuknya pelan bahu Ogiwara.

"Ogiwara-kun sedang apa?" tanya Kuroko datar yang ditanya malah loncat karena kaget dengan perlakuan Kuroko tadi.

"Ku-kuroko?! Oi jangan suka mengagetkanku seperti itu!" tegur Ogiwara sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Sumimasen Ogiwara-kun."

"Hah~ Iiee daijoubu."

"Lalu kenapa Ogiwara-kun menatap patung itu?"

"Ya aku suka dengan kisah cerita anjing tersebut, sungguh ia adalah anjing yang sangat setia kepada majikannya," ujar Ogiwara sambil tersenyum.

Kuroko menatap Ogiwara tak bergeming. Lalu ia pun melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Tinggal 5 menit lagi mereka akan berangkat.

"Ogiwara-kun sebaiknya kita cepat karena shinkansen akan tiba 5 menit lagi."

"A-ah baiklah kalau begitu ayo."

Lalu keduanya pun memasuki stasiun Shibuya dan menuju ke bangku tunggu di stasiun tersebut. Sambil menunggu, Kuroko mengenakan earphone dan mendengarkan lagu di mp3 biru kecil miliknya. Sedangkan Ogiwara sedang asyik internetan di smartphone miliknya.

Lalu Kuroko pun mengambil gulungan di dalam tasnya dan melihat sekali lagi. Kini mereka harus bergerak ke Barat Daya Tokyo. Kuroko masih menatap teka-teki yang berada di gulungan peta tersebut.

'_**Jalanan perak berisi lumpur.'**_

Apa maksud dari teka-teki tersebut? Sungguh Kuroko makin dibuat bingung dengan teka-teki tersebut.

Melihat raut bingung sahabatnya, kini Ogiwara mulai bertanya.

"Doushita Kuroko?"

"Ano Ogiwara-kun apa kau tahu maksud dari ini?" tunjuk Kuroko ke tulisan yang tadi ia baca.

"Mana coba liat," Ogiwara mendekatkan melihat yang ditunjuk oleh Kuroko.

'_**Jalanan perak berisi lumpur,'**_ oke kini Ogiwara pun dibuat bingung oleh teka-teki tersebut.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Entahlah tetapi aku penasaran dengan ini."

"Sudahlah kita lanjutkan saja nanti di kereta sekarang bersiap-siaplah Ogiwara-kun."

"Ha'i~."

Lalu keduanya memasuki kereta menuju Wakayama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah duduk di bangku kereta, Kuroko mengeluarkan gulungan itu lagi. Ogiwara kini menatap Kuroko yang begitu serius, merasa risih akhirnya Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Ogiwara.

"Ada apa Ogiwara-kun?"

"Naa Kuroko mengapa kau begitu serius sekali menatap gulungan itu?"

"Karena aku penasaran dengan teka-teki yang berada di peta tersebut."

"Haa~ souka na."

"Ogiwara-kun apa maksud dari 'Jalanan perak berisi lumpur' itu?"

"Entahlah mungkin jalanan itu berisi banyak perak karena sering hujan jadi saja banyak lumpur," jawab Ogiwara asal dan sukses mendapat jitakan dari Kuroko di kepalanya.

"Ittai…" rintihnya.

"Aku tidak sedang bermain-main Ogiwara-kun kini aku serius."

"Ya aku juga tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik diam saja."

"Hidoi Kuroko!" rengek Ogiwara dan sukses membuat Kuroko harus menutup sebelah tangannya.

Kini Kuroko menatap jendela di sebelahnya, menikmati pemandangan kota Tokyo yang harus ditinggalnya untuk sementara. Entah kenapa tapi Kuroko penasaran dengan misteri tersebut dan parahnya sebelum mereka mengunjungi Akashi Mansion mereka harus mengikuti rute yang begitu rumitnya.

Lah kenapa harus ribet amat? Toh masuk ke mansion tersebut tinggal buka pintu dan beres bukan? Kenapa mesti ribet-ribet segala.

Kuroko menghela napas, ternyata misteri ini tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Kuroko memasukkan kembali gulungan peta tersebut ke dalam ransel miliknya, lalu ia memutar lagu kesukaannya dan mulai membaca novel.

**2 hours later**

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di Wakayama. Hawa musim panas di Wakayama lebih panas daripada di Tokyo dan sukses membuat kedua pemuda tersebut kepanasan saat keluar dari stasiun.

"Kuroko panas sekali disini," ujar Ogiwara sambil menyeka keringat yang mulai turun dari pelipisnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu?"

"Hmm baiklah lagipula aku sudah lapar," ujar Ogiwara sambil nyengir kuda, Kuroko menghela napas melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya yang rada kekanak-kanakan tersebut.

"Jadi kita akan makan dimana?" tanya Ogiwara.

Kuroko mengambil smartphone dari saku celananya lalu mulai mencari-cari tempat makan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari stasiun. Setelah mencari-cari lewat smartphone miliknya, akhirnya ia menemukan juga sebuah rumah makan yang dekat dengan stasiun tersebut.

"Di dekat sini ada sebuah kedai."

"Benarkah? Baiklah ayo kesana."

"Tapi…."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Menunya terlalu mahal," ujar Kuroko dengan polos dan sukses membuat Ogiwara sweatdrop.

"Ja-jangan yang mahal-mahal oi! Kau tahu?! Perjalanan ini lebih banyak mengeluarkan biaya ketimbang pergi ke Hawaii!" teriak Ogiwara dan dibalas oleh jitakan manis dari Kuroko.

"Ittai…"

"Kau terlalu berisik Ogiwara-kun, aku tahu bahwa perjalanan ini lebih banyak memakan biaya."

"Lalu?"

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita membeli mie cup saja mini market."

"A-apa?! Gak salah tuh?!"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kita mau nyeduh mie itu dimana?!"

"Tinggal numpang nyeduh aja di mini market itu gak susah kan?" tanya Kuroko yang langsung jalan duluan. Oke disini Ogiwara mulai cengo dengan perkataan sahabatnya barusan. Ingatkan Ogiwara untuk tetap selalu tau bahwa Kuroko itu memiliki ide yang terbilang 'cerdik'.

"O-oi! Jangan tinggalkan aku dibelakang!" teriak Ogiwara yang langsung menyusul Kuroko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di satu sisi kini Akashi tengah memandangi Kuroko dari kejauhan. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menunduk. Lalu menutup kedua kelopak matanya sejenak.

"Tsukino, kumohon berhati-hati lah saat diperjalanan," gumamnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini kedua sahabat itu tengah menikmati mie cup di bangku depan mini market tersebut. Ya berkat ide Kuroko yang cemerlang tersebut akhirnya mereka makan dengan nikmatnya, ya walaupun hanya sebuah mie cup tapi toh perut mereka akhirnya terisi kembali.

"Burp~ Aku benar-benar kenyang," ujar Ogiwara dengan bahagia.

"Tutup mulutmu Ogiwara-kun saat kau tengah bersendawa," tegur Kuroko.

"Ha'i ha'i gomennasai nee~"

Kuroko hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan menikmati mie cup nya kembali. Selesai dengan makanannya, kuroko meneguk botol air mineral yang dibawanya dari mineral. Sungguh terasa segar sekali saat air mineral tersebut membasahi kerongkongannya.

"Naa Kuroko habis ini kita akan kemana?"

"Kita akan pergi ke pelabuhan."

"Pelabuhan? Memang di dekat sini ada pelabuhan?"

"Ada namanya Pelabuhan Shimizu-ko dekat Kainan Wakayama."

"Wah kau memang hebat Kuroko!" ujar Ogiwara dengan gembira.

"Arigatou," ujarnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Ogiwara kini bangkit dari duduknya, lalu ia meregangkan otot-ototnya dan menggendong ransel nya kembali.

"Kau sudah siap Kuroko?" tanya Ogiwara dengan semangat.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis ke arah Ogiwara, lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya. Menggendong ranselnya dan tak lupa untuk memakai topinya kembali agar terhindar dari ganasnya sinar matahari saat itu.

"Ya aku siap."

"Ikusho!"

"Tunggu Ogiwara-kun."

Ogiwara kini menoleh ke arah Kuroko.

"Doushita?"

"Menuju pelabuhan itu kita harus memakai kendaraan."

Oke kini Ogiwara sweatdrop lagi, masalahnya jika mereka memakai bus maka mereka harus mengeluarkan uang yang terbilang cukup banyak.

Kuroko menghela napas melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah bagaimana kalo kita menumpang dengan kendaraan lain?"

"Me-menumpang?"

"Iya menumpang."

"Kau gila?! Nanti mukaku bakal di pasang dimana?!"

"Wajahmu selalu ada di kepalamu Ogiwara-kun," skakmat untuk Ogiwara.

"Ukh! Baiklah kita menumpang saja!" ujar Ogiwara dengan pasrah, lekukan senyum pun terbentuk di wajah pucat milik Kuroko.

"Tapi kita menumpang dengan apa?"

Kuroko berpikir sejenak, lalu sebuah truk melaju menghampiri mereka. Kuroko tersentak kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, lalu kaca mobil tersebut perlahan terbuka. Dan menampilkan kedua paruh baya tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua.

"Butuh tumpangan?" tanya pria itu dengan ramah.

Keduanya mengangguk lalu pria tersebut bertanya lagi,"Kalian akan pergi kemana?"

"Pelabuhan Shimizu-ko," jawab Kuroko dengan singkat.

"Ah kebetulan kami pun akan kesana yasudah naik saja di bangku belakang."

"Arigatou gozaimashu jiisan," ujar mereka berdua dengan gembira sambil membungkukkan badan mereka dengan hormat.

"A-ah douitashimasta."

Kuroko dan Ogiwara pun langsung membuka pintu belakang dan naik ke mobil truk tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eh? Dimana ini?

Kini Kuroko tengah berada di suatu ruangan dengan gaya Jepang klasik. Kuroko melihat ke sekelilingnya memastikan bahwa tempat tersebut familiar baginya. Tapi nihil tempat ini tidak familiar di ingatannya.

"Tsukino."

Kuroko menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Akashi tengah menghampirinya dengan balutan kimono cowo dengan warna merah darah polos.

"Kau?"

"Ah Tsukino ternyata kau sudah mengenaliku lagi," ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku dimana?"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Kuroko hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja kau sedang berada di rumahku Tsukino kau ini benar-benar pelupa ya," katanya sambil menyentil pelan ujung hidung Kuroko dan tersenyum tulus.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku tidak mengerti maksud—"

**CRASH!**

Eh?

Kuroko melirik ke bawah dan betapa terkejutnya ia. Sebuah pedang menancap di tubuh tepat di jantung milik Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tsu…ki…no…" gumamnya pelan lalu ambruk di pelukan Kuroko.

Kuroko masih membulatkan kedua iris baby blue nya masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, air mata siap meluncur dari pelupuknya, kepalanya panas seketika.

"Ti….TIDAK!"

**PATS!**

"O-oi Kuroko kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ogiwara dengan khawatir.

Kuroko kini terengah-engah dan mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya, ia pun memegang kepalanya sejenak.

'Hanya mimpi,' batinnya.

"Kuroko kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ogiwara sekali lagi.

"A-ah iiee daijoubu Ogiwara-kun."

"Kau yakin?"

Kuroko menganggukan kepalanya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita sudah sampai dimana?"

"Ah bentar lagi kita akan sampai pelabuhan."

Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya lagi, lalu ia mengambil botol air mineral dari dalam ranselnya dan meneguknya. Sungguh kerongkongannya terasa segar kembali, setelah minum ia pun memasukkan kembali botol nya ke dalam tas.

'_**Mimpi apa tadi itu? Mengerikan sekali.'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah kita sampai."

"Arigatou jiisan."

"Ha'i kalian hati-hati ya saat diperjalanan nanti."

"Un."

Kini Kuroko dan Ogiwara Pelabuhan Shimizu-ko. Ya pelabuhan itu adalah pelabuhan besar yang terdapat di dekat Kainan Wakayama. Setelah membeli tiket, mereka pun menuju ke kapal yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke Kuroshima Island.

Mereka pun menaiki kapal kecil tersebut, ya memang tidak terlalu mewah tetapi terkesan sederhana. Setelah duduk di bangku, keduanya pun sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Kuroko yang sedang sibuk melihat gulungan peta sedangkan Ogiwara yang sibuk mencari-cari informasi mengenai pulau yang akan mereka pijak nanti.

"Kuroko."

"Hmm?"

"Di pulau tersebut memangnya kita akan mengunjungi apa?"

"Kita akan mengunjungi sebuah kuil terlarang."

"Ter-terlarang?!"

"Pelankan suaramu Ogiwara-kun."

"Ukh, sumimasen tapi kenapa kita mesti pergi mengunjungi tempat tersebut?"

"Kubaca dari sebuah artikel jika kita ingin mengunjungi Akashi Mansion maka kita harus mengumpulkan 4 jimat."

"Jimat?"

"Ya."

"Tapi untuk apa?"

"Katanya sih untuk membuka pintu jalur masuk menuju Akashi Mansion."

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita akan pergi ke kuil mana?"

"Kita akan pergi ke Kuil Pinku(Merah Muda)."

"Eh?"

"Dan apakah kau tahu Ogiwara-kun?"

"Apa?"

"Beberapa kuil terlarang yang memiliki ke empat jimat terlarang tersebut," jeda sejenak,"Di jaga oleh beberapa **'Tengu'**."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC/End?-**

* * *

**Banzai! Akhirnya chapter 6 selesai juga! :D**

**Maafkan keterlambatan author gembel ini minnasan :'D**

**Ya beberapa nama-nama tempat saya mengambilnya dari google dan google maps juga :3**

**Arigatou minnasan untuk reviews dari kalian! :v**

**Author sangat senang dapet reviews dari kalian dan juga terima kasih yang udh req Urban Legend! :D :D :D**

**Dan terima kasih juga untuk para readers tercinta yang masih setia membaca fanfic buatan author ini XD**

**Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya jika banyak kekurangan dalam membuat fanfic ini^^**

Yosh! Berikan reviews kalian untuk fanfic ini!

**Supaya author makin semangat membuat fanfic dan tentu saja untuk membuat para readers tercinta makin penasaran dengan cerita ini XD**

**Satu reviews dari kalian sangat berharga buat author konyol ini :3**

**Reviews please?^^**


	8. Chapter 7: Pinku Temple

**KUROKO NO BASUKE IT'S BELONG TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**Jigoku Shounen | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Warning! typo, EYD tidak sesuai, geje, abal, OOC, penambahan karakter, alur terlalu cepat,dll**

**Saya hanya mengambil sedikit alur dari Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl) dan itu bukan milik saya tetapi milik Miyuki Eto-sensei**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

"Tengu?" tanya Ogiwara bingung dan disambut oleh anggukan singkat Kuroko.

"Tengu? Apa itu?"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Ogiwara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Kuroko menghela napas lalu mulai menerangkan kepada Ogiwara.

"Tengu itu makhluk dalam legenda Jepang. Salah satu _**Kami**_penunggu gunung, atau _**yōkai**_ yang erat hubungannya dengan burung elang atau gagak. Pakaiannya mirip dengan pakaian pendeta _**Yamabushi**_yang menempa diri di hutan dan gunung. Tengu memiliki hidung yang panjang, wajahnya merah, memiliki sepasang sayap, serta kuku kaki dan tangan yang sangat panjang," jelas Kuroko panjang lebar.

"Tengu bisa terbang bebas di angkasa sambil membawa tongkat yang disebut _**kongōzue**_, pedang besar **(**_**tachi**_**),** dan kipas berbentuk daun **(**_**hauchiwa**_**)**," jelas Kuroko lagi.

Ogiwara mengangguk mengerti paham dengan penjelasan Kuroko.

"Lalu apa pekerjaan mereka?" tanya Ogiwara.

"Pekerjaannya adalah menghalangi orang yang ingin mendalami ajaran Budha dan lainnya adalah **Geho-sama**."

"Apakah itu berarti ia juga akan menghalangi perjalanan kita dalam menemukan ke empat jimat tersebut?"

"Ya kau benar Ogiwara-kun."

Ogiwara tampak berpikir sejenak, ia masih bingung dengan penjelasan Kuroko tadi. Melihat sahabatnya dilanda kebingungan, Kuroko hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Kenapa Ogiwara-kun?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana bisa kita mengalahkan mereka?"

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu."

"Huft~ Kukira kau tahu kau kan—"

"Aku memang banyak mengumpulkan informasi tapi bukan berarti aku tahu semuanya juga Ogiwara-kun."

Ogiwara kini memanyunkan bibirnya ke depan. Tidak suka dengan perkataan Kuroko tadi. Ya terkadang Kuroko mengetahui apa yang akan dibicarakannya.

"Sudahlah Ogiwara-kun jangan bertingkah seperti itu, lebih baik kau beristirahat karena perjalanan masih lama."

"Ah iya kau benar Kuroko."

Ogiwara pun langsung memakai selimut yang telah disediakan oleh petugas kapal, ya berhubung suhu AC di dalam ruangan kapal tersebut sangat dingin. Ogiwara mengeratkan pelukan jaketnya dan tak lupa juga ia memakai earphone dan music sebagai penghantar tidur. Tak lama kemudian Ogiwara memejamkan matanya dan pergi ke alam bawah sadar.

Melihat sahabatnya sudah tertidur pulas, kini Kuroko mengambil novel dari dalam tasnya dan mulai membaca novel tebal tersebut. Tak lupa juga ia memakai earphone dan memutar lagu di MP3 biru muda miliknya.

Ditengah keseriusan, Kuroko malah mendadak kebelet pengen buang air kecil lantaran suhu yang sangat dingin di ruangan kapal tersebut. Akhirnya Kuroko bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju toilet di sudut ruangan kapal tersebut.

**KRIET! SPLASH!**

Selesai buang air kecil, Kuroko menghidupkan keran air dan mulai mencuci tangannya. Saat Kuroko tengah mencuci tangannya tiba-tiba…

**GREP!**

Iris baby blue nya membulat sempurna ketika sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya, Kuroko melirik kebawah dan mendapati sepasang tangan penuh dengan darah dan bau anyir yang menyengat hidung. Oke kini Kuroko tak berani melihat cermin untuk memastikan siapa yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya.

'Ayo Kuroko Tetsuya jangan jadi pengecut! Tunjukkan bahwa kau berani!' jerit hati Kuroko.

Dengan penuh keberanian walau keringat dingin sudah membasahi pelipisnya dan juga tubuh yang gemetar hebat. Kuroko mencoba untuk memberanikan dirinya melihat ke cermin.

1…

2…

3….

**PATS!**

Tidak ada apa-apa dibelakang Kuroko, lalu ia melirik ke bawah dan tidak ada lagi sepasang tangan yang memegang pinggulnya. Huft~ Mungkin itu hanya halusinasinya saja.

Kuroko pun akhirnya keluar dari toilet tersebut, saat ia tengah berjalan menuju bangkunya. Kuroko duduk di bangkunya dan mulai memakai selimut, lalu ia memasang earphone dan musik di MP3 biru muda miliknya. Tak lama rasa kantuk mulai menyerang matanya dan perlahan kedua kelopak matanya menutup. Lalu mulai lah terdengar dengkuran halus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CRING!**

**PATS!**

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mencoba melihat sekeliling tapi yang ada hanyalah kegelapan.

**BLUSH!**

Kuroko menoleh dan terlihat sebuah api yang menyala di setiap obor-obor yang mengelilingi suatu ruangan tersebut.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!" teriak seseorang.

Sontak Kuroko pun menoleh ke arah seseorang yang berteriak tadi dan sukses membuat iris baby bluenya membulat. Ternyata itu adalah Akashi yang sering muncul di mimpinya, ia melihat Akashi kini tengah diikat dan diseret. Kedua tangan dan lehernya diikat dan diseret untuk memasuki ruangan yang tengah Kuroko pijak sekarang.

"Lepas—"

**BRUK!**

Akashi kini diseret dan jatuh tepat di hadapan Kuroko. Kuroko tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, badannya terasa kaku dan lidahnya kelu. Akashi kini menengadahkan kepalanya dan terlihat iris heterokrom menyala itu menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan sendu.

"Tsukino….Tsukino…tashukette kudasai…" ujarnya dengan lirih.

Kuroko tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bergerak saja susah bagaimana dengan berbicara? Tak lama kemudia Akashi diseret lagi dan kini ia pun berbaring di atas sebuah batu besar untuk persembahan? Ya bisa jadi seperti itu.

Kaki dan tangan Akashi kini ditali dan di sambungkan ke sebuah roda-roda yang berada di pinggir batu besar tersebut.

"A-apa yang akan kalian lakukan?!"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Jawab aku!"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

"Jawab—"

"Tarik sekarang," ujar salah satu orang yang memakai topeng Oni.

Dan beberapa orang lagi yang memakai topeng yang sama pun mengangguk dan mulai mendorong roda-roda tersebut. Terdengar jeritan Akashi yang menahan sakit akibat tarikan tersebut, melihat hal itu entah kenapa kristal bening turun dari pelupuk mata Kuroko. Melihat Akashi yang tengah kesakitan seperti itu.

"ARGGHH! TSUKINO TASHUKETTE!" jerit Akashi.

"TIDAK!"

**PATS!**

Kuroko bangun dengan tiba-tiba, terlihat keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya dan juga deru nafas yang tidak teratur. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat dengan mimpi tadi, lalu ia melihat ke samping dan ternyata Ogiwara masih tertidur dengan pulas.

Kuroko kini mengambil botol mineral dari dalam tasnya dan mulai meneguknya, mimpi tersebut membuat kerongkongannya tersa kering. Setelah itu, Kuroko menaruh kembali botol tersebut ke dalam tasnya. Lalu ia menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan pucat miliknya dan mulai merenung.

'_**Siapa pemuda tadi? Kenapa ia disiksa seperti itu? Lalu kenapa ia selalu memanggilku Tsukino?'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wah jadi ini Kuroshima Island?!" tanya Ogiwara kaget begitu ia memijakkan kakinya di Kuroshima Island.

Pulau tersebut begitu indah sekali dan terlihat nyaman. Tidak begitu banyak penduduk disini dan juga wisatawan yang datang, tetapi begitu melihat keindahan Kuroshima Island siapapun pasti ingin tinggal disini. Meskipun memasuki musim panas tetapi hawa udaranya begitu sejuk, sungguh sangat cocok bagi orang yang ingin bersantai datang ke pulau ini.

Ogiwara begitu senang ketika memijakkan kakinya di Kuroshima Island. Rasanya ia ingin berlibur disini. Ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dan mulai menghirup udara segar, lalu membuangnya perlahan-lahan.

"Ogiwara-kun bagaimana kalau kita mencari penginapan?"

"Memangnya disekitar sini ada penginapan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bukan maksudku apakah ditempat ini terdapat penginapan yang murah?"

"Kalau soal itu aku kurang tahu tapi apa salahnya jika bertanya?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!" ujar Ogiwara dengan semangat.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya, tanpa basa-basi akhirnya mereka menuju ke sebuah penginapan. Setelah bertanya-tanya akhirnya mereka mendapat penginapan dengan harga yang terbilang murah dan penginapan tersebut berada di dekat pantai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nee Kuroko apakah dari sini kuil tersebut dekat?"

"Entahlah."

"Hee? Kenapa kau tidak tahu?"

Kuroko duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menyesap hot cocoa. Setelah itu ia mulai mengambil gulungan peta tersebut dan memberikannya ke Ogiwara.

Ogiwara menerima gulungan tersebut dan mulai membuka gulungan itu. Ogiwara sweatdrop saat melihat gulungan tersebut.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Kita akan bergerak kemana?"

"Menurut peta besok kita akan bergerak mnuju Utara."

"Kau serius?"

Dibalas oleh anggukan Kuroko.

"Nee Kuroko aku ingin bertanya."

"Apa?"

"Saat kita ada di mobil truk milik jiisan itu kenapa kau bangun dengan ekspresi mengejutkan seperti itu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya sepertinya kau tengah dilanda mimpi buruk."

Kuroko menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak dan lalu ia mulai berbicara.

"Sejujurnya aku tengah dilamda mimpi aneh akhir-akhir ini Ogiwara-kun."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memimpikan Jigoku Shounen dan dari situ mimpi itu berujung kepada kematian."

Ogiwara membulatkan kedua iris hitamnya tidak percaya dengan perkataan sahabatnya tadi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bisa dibilang.."

"Apa?"

"Bahwa Jigoku Shounen tengah memberi petunjuk kepadaku."

Ogiwara diam tak bergeming saat Kuroko berkata seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya mereka memulai perjalanan mereka menuju Kuil Pinku. Ternyata perjalanan menuju Kuil Pinku tidak semudah mereka kira, kini mereka harus berjalan 20km dari penginapan mereka. Ya karena tidak ada fasilitas angkutan umum di pulau ini jadinya mereka harus berjalan kaki.

Kini mereka harus berjalan nanjak menuju bukit kecil, dengan bawaan yang cukup berat mereka tetap semangat untuk menanjak bukit tersebut. Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di puncak bukit tersebut dan terlihat sebuah kuil yang begitu kumuh dan seperti tidak terurus.

"Naa~ Kuroko apakah kita harus masuk?" tanya Ogiwara ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau mesti takut Ogiwara-kun?"

"A-ah! Tidak siapa yang takut?!"

"Dasar tsundere."

"Hei aku bukan Midorima-sensei!"

Sejenak Kuroko terdiam saat mendengar nama guru fisikanya disebut. Tidak ingin membuat Ogiwara penasaran akhirnya Kuroko mulai angkat bicara lagi.

"Hehe warui nee na bagaimana kalau kita masuk?"

"Ba-baiklah!"

Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum tipis ke arah sahabatnya. Lalu ia perlahan-lahan membuka pintu geser kuil tersebut.

**KRIET!**

Pintu pun berhasil dibuka tanpa ada masalah sedikitpun, akhirnya Kuroko mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam diikuti oleh Ogiwara dari belakang.

"Wuah Kuroko ini gelap sekali."

Kuroko pun mengeluarkan senter dari dalam ranselnya lalu memasang senter tersebut.

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Tentu tidak gelap lagi," ujar Ogiwara sweatdrop.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ikuti aku."

"Un."

Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya berjalan-jalan menyusuri kuil tersebut diikuti oleh Ogiwara di belakang. Kuroko mulai melihat-lihat seisi kuil tersebut.

'Aneh begitu banyak puing-puing bangunan di kuil ini,' batinnya.

"Naa Kuroko bagaimana kalau kita keluar sekarang?" ujar Ogiwara ketakutan, Kuroko menoleh ke arah Ogiwara.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?"

"Ti-tidak!"

"Jujur saja."

"Baiklah aku memang takut."

"Tenanglah Ogiwara-kun aku ada disini bukan?"

Dan disambut oleh anggukan Ogiwara. Kuroko tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan pencariannya lagi. Setelah itu mereka sampai disebuah pintu besar dan sepertinya pintu itu tersegel karena banyaknya kertas-kertas dan juga sebuah rantai yang melilit pintu besar tersebut.

"Kenapa pintu ini tersegel?"

"Entahlah."

"Kuroko apa kau tahu mengenai hal ini?"

Kuroko hendak berpikir sejenak lalu iris baby blue nya menangkap sebuah kertas tak jauh dari tempat ia berpijak, tanpa basa-basi ia pun lalu mengambil kertas tersebut.

'Jalanan perak berisi lumpur? Tunggu sebentar!' batinnya.

"Ogiwara-kun."

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau tahu akan teka-teki yang kubicarakan padamu kemarin?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang 'jalanan perak berisi lumpur' apakah kau tahu?"

"Ya tentu saja aku tahu."

Kuroko membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Ogiwara. Lalu ia mengacungkan kertas tersebut ke arah Ogiwara.

"Mungkin teka-teki tersebut ada hubungannya dengan pintu segel ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku jika kita bisa menyelesaikan teka-teki tersebut maka pintu segel ini akan terbuka."

"Uaaaa sasugoi Kuroko! Kau memang pintar," puji Ogiwara dengan bangga.

"Arigatou."

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau tunggu disini aku akan berkeliling untuk memecahkan teka-teki ini."

**GLUK!**

Ogiwara mulai keringat dingin begitu mendengar perkataan dari mulut Kuroko.

"A-apa? Tidak tidak! Aku takut berada disini!"

"Apakah kau ingin membantu temanmu?"

"Ten-tentu saja aku mau!"

"Kalau begitu tunggu disini dan….ini," Kuroko memberikan Ogiwara senter satu lagi untuknya agar berjaga-jaga takut ada sesuatu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu."

"Jangan lama-lama Kuroko!"

"Dimengerti."

Kuroko pun berjalan menyusuri gelapnya Kuil Pinku tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah berjalan-jalan akhirnya Kuroko memasuki sebuah pintu diujung lorong, perlahan ia membukanya dan memasuki ruangan tersebut. Lalu Kuroko mulai mencari-cari petunjuk tentang teka-teki tersebut.

**NING~ NONG~ NING~ NONG~**

Kuroko mendengar sebuah kotak music mengalun begitu indahnya dan membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

Sebuah seringaian kecil muncul di muka sosok tersebut. Kuroko masih tidak berani untuk melirik kebelakang, entah kenapa badannya terasa kaku sekali.

"Mau bermain bersamaku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC/END?-**

* * *

**Banzai! Chapter 7 akhirnya selesai juga XD**

**Bagaimana? Rame kah? Absur kah? #lempargunting**

**Maafkan keterlambatan saya akan ke update an fanfic ini yaa minaasan^^**

**Oh iya terima kasih kepada para readers yang sudah memberikan reviews kepada author bin sableng ini(?)**

**Author sangat berterima kasih atas reviews yang telah kalian berikan :v**

**Nah beri tanggapan kalian dalam kolom reviews yang sudah disediakan :3**

**Ingat 1 reviews sangat berguna bagi author supaya para readers tercinta makin gereget extra bacanya :v**

**Reviews please?^^**


	9. Chapter 8: Defeat The Tengu!

**Kuroko No Basuke | Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Jigoku Shounen | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Warning! Typo, EYD tidak sesuai, OOC, OC**

**Friendship: OgiKuro**

**Pairing: AkaKuro (maybe)**

**Rating: T**

* * *

"_**Mau bermain bersamaku?"**_

Sontak, kedua iris baby blue itu membulat sempurna. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi kedua pelipisnya. Badannya bergetar hebat. Alunan musik masih terdengar jelas di kedua telinganya.

Kuroko memejamkan kedua matanya, dengan perlahan ia mulai menolehkan kepalanya. Seketika itu juga, ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan terlihat sudah sesosok gadis kecil menggunakan kimono putih dan terlihat banyak bercak darah.

Gadis itu menyeringai ke arah Kuroko, lalu dengan perlahan ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kuroko. Spontan, Kuroko langsung mengambil langkah mundur begitu gadis tersebut mulai mendekatinya. Tangan gadis itu terulur kepada Kuroko seperti ingin menyentuhnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada ketakutan.

Gadis itu menghentikan langkah kakinya, lalu mulai menatap Kuroko. Ia menelengkan kepalanya lalu memasang tampang imut yang Kuroko anggap itu adalah tampang yang sangat mengerikan.

"Bukankah nii-san tengah mencari sesuatu?" tanya gadis itu.

Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya begitu gadis itu mengetahui kegiatannya sekarang.

'Kenapa ia tahu aku sedang mencari sesuatu?' batin Kuroko.

Lalu, senyuman nakal mulai terpasang di wajah gadis itu yang membuat Kuroko bergidik ngeri.

"Kejar aku dulu~ Jika kau menangkapku maka aku akan memberikan sesuatu~," ujarnya sembari berlari keluar dari ruangan.

Mendengar hal itu, Kuroko langsung mengejar gadis tersebut. Pertama, gadis itu mulai mengajaknya berkeliling ruangan altar yang pastinya sangat sulit sekali bagi Kuroko untuk mengejarnya. Sebab, ruangan tersebut dipenuhi oleh puing-puing kuil.

"Hei berhenti!" teriak Kuroko sembari mengejar gadis tersebut.

"Nii-san harus menangkapku dulu~."

Kedua, gadis itu mulai mengajaknya berkeliling ke lantai dua kuil itu. Sungguh, Kuroko mulai kewalahan menangkap gadis itu. Tetapi ia tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja, akhirnya ia makin mempercepat langkahnya.

Setelah itu, gadis tersebut mulai mengajaknya berkeliling perpustakaan kuil. Lebih parahnya, perpustakaan itu seperti labirin di negeri dongeng. Oke, Kuroko tidak mungkin mengikuti langkah gadis itu yang bisa menembus apapun dengan mudah. Ia pun mulai berpikir, bagaimana cara untuk menangkap gadis itu?

'Ayolah Kuroko Tetsuya! Berpikirlah dengan cepat! Waktumu tidak banyak!' batin Kuroko berteriak.

**TING!**

Satu ide terlintas di benak Kuroko. Ia pun mulai beranjak ke buku-buku dan mulai menjatuhkan beberapa buku. Selanjutnya, ia mulai mengumpulkan buku-buku tersebut dan membentuknya menjadi sebuah gunung. Setelah itu, ia mulai mematikan senter miliknya dan bersembunyi di balik rak buku.

"Aku sedang bersembunyi, ayo coba cari aku," teriak Kuroko dari balik rak buku.

Tiba-tiba saja, gadis tersebut muncul di hadapan Kuroko lalu mulai berjalan ke tumpukan buku tersebut.

"Nii-san pasti ada di situ bukan?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab.

"Baiklah, nii-san ka—"

Begitu gadis tersebut membuka tumpukan buku itu, ternyata di dalamnya kosong. Ia kaget dan mulai melirik-lirik sekitarnya.

"Cukup sudah permainan ini," ujar Kuroko yang langsung memperlihatkan dirinya sembari menyodorkan senter ke arah gadis itu.

Gadis itu langsung memanyunkan bibirnya, pertanda ia kalah akan permainan ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memperlihatkan kepada nii-san barang yang tengah di cari nii-san," ujarnya sembari melangkah menunjukkan jalan.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti gadis itu, tak lama gadis tersebut menunjuk sesuatu di tembok. Kuroko mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati sebuah lukisan besar di perpustakaan itu.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Itu adalah barang yang tengah di cari nii-san sekarang."

"Itu hanya sebuah lukisan."

Gadis itu menggeleng lalu mulai menatap Kuroko.

"Coba nii-san perhatikan baik-baik."

Kuroko pun mulai menyodorkan senternya ke arah lukisan tersebut. Ia mulai memandangi lukisan itu. Terlihat seorang wanita menggunakan selendang dengan bercak darah dimana-mana.

"Nii-san masih tidak mengerti?"

Kuroko hanya menggeleng.

"Petunjuk pintu yang tersegel itu _'Jalanan Perak Berisi Lumpur'_ bukan? Nah coba nii-san perhatikan lagi."

"Aku tidak menge—"

Tiba-tiba saja, kedua iris baby blue Kuroko membulat kembali. Wanita itu memakai selendang berwarna perak mengkilat. Lalu di selendang tersebut terdapat bercak darah. Kini ia mulai mengerti.

"Jadi maksud dari teka-teki ini adalah seorang wanita yang meninggal dengan terbalut sebuah selendang yang penuh dengan bercak darah?" tanya Kuroko kepada gadis itu.

Gadis itu mengangguk mantap, lalu ia menyuruh Kuroko untuk segera mengambil lukisan tersebut. Kuroko hanya menurut lalu mulai mengambil lukisan itu. Setelah itu, ia mulai menatap gadis tersebut.

"Arigatou sudah mau membantuku."

"Douitashimastta nii-san," ujar gadis itu lalu lama kelamaan mulai menghilang.

Kuroko menggenggam erat lukisan yang tengah di pegangnya, lalu ia mulai keluar dari perpustakaan dan menuju pintu segel tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini, terlihat Ogiwara yang tengah dilanda ketakutan. Sesekali ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada apa-apa disekitarnya. Ia mulai menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Ku-kuroko te-teme kenapa dia lama sekali?" protesnya diiringi oleh nada ketakutan.

**TEK!**

"GYAAAAA!"

Ogiwara berteriak ala cewe karena ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pundaknya. Saking takutnya, ia malah berlari di tempat. Bukannya kabur malah lari di tempat. Dengan sigap, ia mulai menoleh ke belakang.

"Oh cuman akar pohon ternyata hehehe," ujarnya diiringi tawa nan garing.

Ia mulai menenangkan dirinya kembali. Sesudah tenang, ia mulai fokus kembali ke pandangannya. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang menggelitik punggungnya.

"GYAAA! IBU! TOLONG!"

Ogiwara berteriak sembari berjingkrak-jingkrak, karena merasakan sensasi geli di bagian punggungnya. Ia pun langsung menyodorkan senternya dan ternyata hanya seekor laba-laba yang tadi hinggap di punggungnya.

Ogiwara mulai menghela napas lega ternyata itu hanya seekor laba-laba. Sebelum itu, ia sudah mengira bahwa yang menggelitik punggungnya adalah sesosok hantu wanita berambut panjang dengan taring panjang. Lalu mukanya tertutupi oleh surai nya yang panjang. Oh ayolah! Pikiranmu terlalu mengada-ngada!

**Tap! Tap!**

"Si-siapa itu?" tanya Ogiwara sembari menyodorkan senternya kesana-kemari.

**Tap! Tap!**

"Si-siapa disana? Ja-jawab!"

**Tap! Tap!**

Alhasil, Ogiwara malah berjongkok sembari melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Sungguh, ia ingin menangis saat itu malah ingin buang air kecil saking takutnya.

"Gyaaa! Kumohon tuan hantu jangan ganggu aku! Aku belum menikah! Masih ingin menatap masa depan! Kumohon!" teriaknya sembari menahan tangis.

**Tap! Tap!**

"Gyaaaa! Rasa dagingku tidak enak! Lebih enakan Kuroko kok!"

Eh woi Ogiwara! Mana ada hantu kanibal?! Pikiran Ogiwara mulai mengada-ngada, ya saking takutnya jadi seperti ini. Sesaat, langkah tersebut berhenti. Mendengar itu, Ogiwara mulai menghela napas lega.

**GREP!**

"Eh?"

"Ogiwara-kun."

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hasilnya, Ogiwara pun pingsan saat itu juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak kusangka dirimu memang penakut Ogiwara-kun."

Kini, terlihat Ogiwara yang masih terduduk dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Bagaimana tidak takut dengan kedatangan Kuroko tiba-tiba? Oke, mau dijelaskan? Baiklah.

**-Flashback-**

"_Ogiwara-kun."_

_Ogiwara pun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya sembari menyodorkan senter ke arah wajahnya. Melihat itu, iris hitam Ogiwara membulat sempurna. Tidak kuat, ia pun pipis di celana. Ia menangis ketakutan saat itu juga._

"_GYAAAAA!"_

_Ia teriak ala cewe lalu pingsan begitu saja. Meninggalkan sosok tersebut atau yang lebih tepat adalah Kuroko dengan pandangan bingung._

"_Kenapa Ogiwara-kun teriak histeris seperti itu? Memangnya ada yang salah?"_

_Ah sudahlah tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, Kuroko hanya menunggu temannya itu sampai siuman._

**-End Of Flashback-**

"Sungguh dirimu ini ternyata penakut," ujar Kuroko dengan datarnya.

**Twitch!**

Terlihat perempatan di kening milik Ogiwara, tidak terima dengan semua perkataan yang meluncur mulus dari bibir tipis milik sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak pingsan hah?! Tampangmu benar-benar menakutkan tahu!" bentak Ogiwara sambil tunjuk-tunjuk gak jelas.

Kuroko hanya menatap datar Ogiwara lalu bergumam, hasilnya Ogiwara pun sweatdrop ria. Kuroko mulai berjalan menuju pintu segel itu dan mulai mengeluarkan lukisan yang tadi ia dapat di perpusatakaan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ogiwara yang langsung berjalan mendekati Kuroko.

"Ini adalah jawaban dari teka-teki itu."

Ogiwara mengernyitkan dahinya tanda ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kuroko hanya menghela napas lalu mulai menjelaskan kembali.

"Maksud dari _'Jalanan Perak Berisi Lumpur'_ itu adalah seorang wanita yang meninggal dengan terbalut selendang perak mengkilat dan selendang tersebut dipenuh bercak darah."

Ogiwara pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi itu jawaban dari teka-teki tersebut? Kenapa berbelit-belit sekali sih?"

"Itu tandanya kau harus sering-sering membaca buku, Ogiwara-kun."

Hasilnya Ogiwara sweatdrop kembali, lalu ia melihat Kuroko yang mulai menempelkan lukisan tersebut ke pintu segel tersebut. Akhirnya, pintu segel itu pun terbuka dan terlihat ruangan itu begitu gelap.

Kuroko langsung melenggang masuk sembari melirik-lirik sekitar menggunakan senternya, diikuti Ogiwara yang nyumput di belakang punggung pria bersurai langit musim panas itu.

"_**Siapa disana?"**_

Sontak, Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat kepala Ogiwara terbentur punggung Kuroko.

"O-oi! Kuroko! Jangan berhenti seperti itu—"

"_**Hoo~ Ternyata ada juga manusia yang masuk kesini."**_

Ogiwara mulai bergidik ngeri, darimana asal suara tersebut?

"Ku-kuroko itu suara siapa?" tanyanya dengan gemetar.

"Mana kutahu."

"Kau ini—"

**SYUT!**

Tiba-tiba sebuah pednag meluncur dengan manisnya menuju ke arah mereka berdua. Melihat itu, spontan Kuroko langsung mendorong Ogiwara ke sebelah kanan begitu juga dengan dirinya. Hasilnya, mereka berdua terbaring di lantai dengan jarak yang berbeda.

Lalu, munculah sosok dari bayangan hitam itu. Sosok tersebut memiliki hidung panjang dan berkulit merah. Ia juga memiliki sayap dan cakar di kedua tangan juga kakinya. Tetapi, sosok tersebut lebih mirip manusia.

"Tengu," desis Kuroko begitu melihat sosok 'Tengu' itu keluar dari bayangan.

Tengu itu melihat sinis juga angkuh ke arah Kuroko. Ia masih memainkan pedangnya sembari menatap rendah Kuroko.

"_**Hei kau! Bocah manusia, bukankah ini yang sedang kau incar?"**_ ujar Tengu itu sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik tangannya.

Benda itu bersinar. Berwarna merah muda mengkilat. Otak Kuroko muali berjalan kembali. Ya itu adalah benda yang tengah ia incar sekarang. Sebuah jimat merah muda untuk membuka pintu Akashi Mansion.

"_**Jika kau ingin mengambil ini dariku, kau harus bertarung denganku."**_

Ogiwara pun mulai menatap Kuroko yang tengah bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya tadi. Lalu, Kuroko mulai mengambil pedang yang tadi di lempar oleh Tengu tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengalahkanmu," jawabnya dengan mantap.

"Kau gila Kuroko?! Beladiri saja kau tak bisa! Jangan nekat untuk mati Kuroko!" teriak Ogiwara.

"Ogiwara-kun diam saja, apapun yang terjadi aku harus merebut benda itu darinya."

Ogiwara mulai bangkit dari posisinya dan mulai berjalan mundur. Ia malah bersembunyi di balik salah satu puing kuil.

"_**Baiklah kalau begitu mari kita mulai."**_

Tengu tersebut dengan cepat langsung menabas pedangnya, Kuroko yang masih belum siap langsung terpental sejauh 5 meter. Untungnya tidak ada luka di tubuhnya, ia pun mulai bangkit lagi.

Kuroko pun berlari hendak menusuk perut Tengu tersebut. Tetapi, Tengu itu berhasil mengelabuhi Kuroko dan hasilnya terdapat dua sayatan di lengan Kuroko.

"Kuroko!"

Kuroko mulai meringis dan memegang luka pada lengannya itu. Ia mulai kehabisan akal untuk mengalahkan Tengu tersebut.

'Bagaimana caranya?' jeritnya dalam hati.

**DEG!**

'_Tsukino.'_

Tiba-tiba saja, Kuroko merasakan pening di kepalanya. Sontak, ia pun memegang kepala menggunakan kedua lengannya.

'_Kau bisa untuk mengalahkan Tengu itu.'_

Pening makin menjadi-jadi di kepalanya.

'_Gunakan tehnik basketmu. Itu bisa membantumu.'_

**DEG!**

Sesaat, pening dikepalanya langsung sirna. Ia mulai menatap pedang yang tengah di genggamnya.

'Menggunakan tehnik basket ya?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Lalu, Kuroko mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menggenggam pedang tersebut dengan erat. Tengu tersebut menatap Kuroko bingung. Sedari tadi ia belum bergerak seinci pun.

"_**Heh? Kenapa kau tidak bergerak bocah manusia?"**_

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya.

"_**Tch! Kalau kau tidka bergerak maka aku—"**_

"_Vanishing….DRIVE!" _

Sekilas, Kuroko mulai menebas perut Tengu itu dengan pedangnya. Terdengar kini rintihan kesakitan dari Tengu itu. Lalu, tengu itu mulai memegang luka sayatan di perutnya akibat Kuroko.

"_**Sialan! Dasar kau bocah—"**_

"_Misdirection overflow!"_

Kuroko mulai menebas kembali beberapa anggota tubuh milik Tengu itu dengan gesit. Ya ia tidak menyangka dengan kemampuan basket bisa menjadikan perisai baginya. Akhirnya, Tengu itu pun langsung jatuh terduduk. Ia sudha tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk menyerang Kuroko.

Sesaat, Kuroko langsung mengambil kuda-kuda. Ia mulai menarik lengan kanannya ke belakang. Begitu juga dengan kaki kanannya yang ia tarik ke belakang.

"_Ignite pass kai!"_

**SYUUTT! ZRASH!**

Dengan satu hantaman dari _ignite pass_ milik Kuroko. Pedang itu berhasil menancap tepat di jantung Tengu. Akhirnya, Tengu tersebut mati dan berubah menjadi serpihan abu yang berterbangan. Terdengar napas tersenggal-senggal dari Kuroko, tak lama ia pun langsung jatuh terduduk.

"Kuroko!"

Ogiwara spontan langsung berlari menuju Kuroko dan mulai menopang tubuh mungil itu. Terlihat darah segar masih mengalir dari dua luka sayatan di lengannya.

"Kuroko! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Lukamu!"

"Tenang saja Ogiwara-kun, aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Kuroko sembari tersenyum tipis.

Ogiwara mengangguk lalu pandangannya beralih ke jimat merah muda yang mengkilat itu. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung mengambil jimat tersebut dan memberikannya kepada sahabatnya. Kuroko menerima jimat tersebut dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Setelah pengambilan pertama berhasil, Ogiwara mulai mengalungkan lengan Kuroko ke lehernya dan mulai membantu sahabatnya berjalan.

"Kau hebat Kuroko," ujar Ogiwara dengan gembira sembari mengacak-acak surai biru muda milik sahabatnya.

"Arigatou, tapi tolong jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini."

Mendengar hal itu, Ogiwara hanya tertawa renyah. Ya ia sangat bangga kepada sahabatnya ini. Meskipun bertubuh mungil dan memiliki kondisi fisik yang lemah, tetapi ia salut akan keberanian juga rasa ingin tahu Kuroko yang begitu besar.

'Ya setidaknya misi pertama sudah berhasil,' batinnya dengan senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Yosh! Chap 8 update! .w.**

**Sumimasen nee kalo author gak update nih fanfic :v**

**Ini fanfic sengaja author buat sehari sebelum pengumuman kelulusan! Doakan author ya smeoga lulus dengan hasil yang memuaskan! XD**

**Author juga minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini.**

**Saa~ Review please?^^**


	10. Chapter 9: Misadventures On The Way

"Tsukino."

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah darah atau yang lebih tepat adalah Akashi tengah berlari menghampiri dirinya. Pemuda bersurai _bluenette_ atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya. Pertanda ia bingung. Lalu, Akashi mulai mendekap Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tsukino, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," ujarnya dengan lembut sembari mengecup surai biru langit itu.

Kuroko diam tak bergeming. Persaannya sangat campur aduk, antara bingung juga senang. Akhirnya, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya kepada Akashi seorang pemuda yang kini tengah mendekapnya.

"A-ano sumimasen, tapi siapa dirimu?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

Akashi langsung menatap kedua iris _baby blue_ Kuroko sambil memegang kedua bahu pemuda mungil itu. Tak lama, Akashi pun tersenyum hangat ke arahnya.

"Tsukino dirimu tidak berubah ya? Masih pelupa seperti dulu. Tentu saja, aku ini Akashi Seijuurou kekasihmu," ujarnya sembari tersenyum hangat.

Kuroko hanya bisa diam membisu, pasalnya ia bukanlah 'Tsukino' seseorang yang selalu dipanggil Akashi kepadanya.

"Tsukino aku mencintaimu."

Tak lama kemudian, bibir tipis milik Akashi membungkam bibir tipis milik Kuroko. Kuroko hanya bisa membulatkan kedua iris _baby blue_ nya, ingin melawan tetapi tidak bisa ia merasakan kaku di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi kau tidak boleh kalah, Tsukino."

* * *

**Kuroko No Basuke | Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Jigoku Shounen | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Warning! Typo, EYD tidak sesuai, OOC, OC, full of adventures**

**Friendship: OgiKuro**

**Pairing: AkaKuro (maybe)**

**Rating: T**

* * *

"Oi! Kuroko! Mau tidur sampai kapan?!" protes seseorang.

Tak lama, kedua kelopak mata Kuroko membuka menampilkan kedua iris _baby blue_ yang tadi sempat tertutup. Kuroko mulai mengerjapkan kedua matanya untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang berbondong-bondong masuk ke penglihatannya. Lalu, ia pun mulai melirik ke sebelahnya dan mendapati sahabat setianya yang paling cerewet juga heboh.

"Ogiwara-kun tidak bisakah aku tidur sebentar lagi?"

"Tidak! Sebentar lagi kita akan berlabuh!"

Kuroko memutar bola matanya malas, ya ini lah resiko memiliki sahabat yang super cerewet seperti Ogiwara. Tapi di satu sisi, ia senang memiliki sahabat yang paling setia untuknya. Menerima segala kelebihan dan kekurangannya.

"Oh iya, habis ini kita akan pergi ke kuil mana?" tanya Ogiwara sembari menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan serius. Kuroko melirik Ogiwara dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

'Tidak biasanya ia seserius ini,' batinnya bingung.

"Tidak biasanya dirimu serius dengan masalah ini."

"Aku sedang dalam mode serius kali ini," ujar Ogiwara dengan bangga.

Kuroko pun menghela napas, lalu ia mulai menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengambil gulungan peta di dalam ranselnya. Ia pun mulai membuka gulungan peta itu dan mulai meneliti.

"Dari Kuroshima Island kita harus bergerak ke Timur Laut menuju pelabuhan Kogashima. Lalu setelah itu, kita harus bergerak ke Barat Laut menuju Nagasaki," tunjuk Kuroko ke salah satu lokasi yang berada di dalam gulungan peta.

Ogiwara mengangguk tanda mengerti dan Kuroko mulai bernapas lega begitu Ogiwara mengerti akan penjelasannya itu.

"Tapi Kuroko."

"Hmm? Nani?"

"Bagaimana dengan biaya transportasinya?" Tanya Ogiwara sweatdrop.

Kuroko mulai mengelus-elus dagunya, benar juga yang dikatakan sahabatnya. Bagaimana mereka bisa menempuh perjalanan jauh itu tanpa alat transportasi? Sejenak, Kuroko mulai melirik Ogiwara.

"Kita pikirkan nanti saja Ogiwara-kun," ujarnya dengan santai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya, mereka pun tiba di pelabuhan Kogashima. Dengan perjalanan yang memakan waktu dua jam akhirnya mereka bisa memijakkan kaki di pelabuhan ini. Terlihat kini, kedua sahabat itu tengah melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar dari arena pelabuhan dan sekarang berhenti di suatu pemberhentian bus tepat di depan pelabuhan itu.

Sambil menunggu, Kuroko tengah menikmati musik dari _mp3_ biru muda miliknya melalui _earphone_ sembari menggendong satu lengan ransel miliknya. Terlihat kini ia memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana _jeans_ miliknya. Ia juga di balut oleh kaos putih dipadu dengan kemeja biru muda ditambah ia pun memakai sepatu _converse_ biru muda.

Sedangkan Ogiwara sedang membenarkan tali sepatu _converse_ hitam miliknya. Ia menggendong ransel di pundaknya juga dibalutkan dengan kaos hitam dengan tulisan kanji berwarna merah yang bertuliskan '侍 (Samurai)' dipadukan oleh jaket abu-abu miliknya. Celana jeans hitam juga menutupi kaki jenjangnya.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah sebuah bus umum. Bus itu berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka dan terlihat kini pintu bus itu terbuka secara otomatis. Kedua sahabat itu melenggang masuk ke dalam bus dan duduk di bangku tengah. Terlihat Kuroko yang tengah menaikkan satu kaki kanan ke paha kirinya lalu bersandar ke jendela, sedangkan Ogiwara fokus memandang ke depan.

"Ogiwara-kun."

Suara itu mengagetkan Ogiwara dari fokusnya, ia pun mulai menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sahabatnya yang tengah menikmati pemandangan dari balik kaca.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau terlibat dalam masalah ini?"

Ogiwara membulatkan kedua iris hitamnya, ia tahu jika kini Kuroko khawatir dengannya. Dikarenakan tidak biasanya Kuroko mau melibatkan sahabatnya ke dalam masalah ini. Mendengar hal itu, Ogiwara hanya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, kau sahabatku Kuroko."

Kuroko mulai menatap kedua iris hitam itu dengan dalam. Apa benar yang dikatakannya? Apa dia tidak mengada-ada?

"Apakah itu benar Ogiwara-kun?"

"Tentu saja Kuroko! Sahabat harus selalu menolong sahabatnya yang tengah dilanda suatu masalah!" ujarnya sembari tersenyum riang.

Melihat itu, Kuroko pun tersenyum tipis ke arah Ogiwara. Ia merasa bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Ogiwara. Meskipun cerewet tetapi ia sangat _loyal _kepada Kuroko.

"Arigatou Ogiwara-kun."

"Un! Douittashimasta Kuroko."

Dan di akhiri oleh tawa dari kedua sahabat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keduanya kini telah sampai di suatu pemberhentian di Miyakonojo. Mereka berdua pun hendak turun dari bus sebelum satu tangan memegang pundak Kuroko.

"Hei nak uangnya kurang," ujar supir itu sembari melirik Kuroko.

Keduanya pun langsung berkeringat dingin. Pasalnya uang mereka sangat pas-pasan sekarang. Aduh gimana ini?

**TING!**

Satu ide pun melesat di otak cerdik milik Kuroko, ia pun lalu menoleh ke belakang mengisyaratkan Ogiwara untuk turun duluan. Tanpa basa-basi Ogiwara pun turun dari bus dan meninggalkan Kuroko berdua dengan supir tersebut.

"Kurang berapa?"

"Ongkosnya itu 750 _yen _sedangkan kau dan temanmu hanya memberikan 500 _yen_."

"Baiklah aku akan membayarnya pak, tapi bisakah kau melepaskan cengkraman mu dibahuku?" tanyanya dengan sopan.

Supir itu hanya mengangguk lalu menuruti perkataan Kuroko. Kuroko pun mulai mengeluarkan dompet dari balik saku kemeja miliknya, lalu ia mulai membuka dompet tersebut dan….

**Drap! Drap! Bruk!**

Dengan secepat kilat, Kuroko keluar dari dalam bus tersebut lalu mencengkram tangan Ogiwara. Supir bus itu terpana kaget, lalu ia pun mulai keluar dari dalam bus hendak mengejar mereka berdua.

"Hoi! Bocah sialan! Kemari kau!"

"Ayo kabur Ogiwara-kun!" teriak Kuroko sembari menarik sahabatnya lari.

Ogiwara pun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati supir bus itu tengah mengejar mereka berdua. Alhasil, Ogiwara mulai menancap gas dan berlari sekuat tenaga dari kejaran maut supir bus tersebut diikuti oleh Kuroko.

"Hoi! Kembali anak sialan!"

"Lari Kuroko/Ogiwara-kun!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haahhh….Haahhh….Haaahhhh…."

Keduanya kini terengah-engah akibat kejaran maut dari supir bus itu. Kini, mereka tengah beristirahat di suatu mini market. Terlihat keringat membanjiri tubuh mereka. Kuroko mulai mengatur napasnya, setelah itu ia mulai mengambil botol mineral dari dalam ranselnya dan langsung menegaknya.

Ogiwara pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kuroko. Tidak disangka mereka akan kena musibah seperti sekarang. Terlibat kejaran maut oleh salah satu supir bus. Setelah keduanya mulai stabil, Ogiwara langsung menghujani Kuroko dengan begitu banyak pertanyaan.

"Oi Kuroko! Kenapa supir sialan itu sampe mengejar-ngejar kita? Apakah kau melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" protes Ogiwara.

"Satu-satu kalau bertanya Ogiwara-kun, otakku rasanya mau pecah jika kau menghujaniku dengan pertanyaan seperti itu."

Ogiwara pun cemberut dengan perkataan Kuroko tadi, sedangkan si empu hanya bisa menghela napas sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kujelaskan."

Mendengar hal itu, Ogiwara pun kembali dengan mode cerianya dan mulai mendengar pernjelasan Kuroko dengan saksama.

"Jadi begini, ongkosnya itu kurang. Dikarenakan uangku juga pas-pasan makanya aku langsung berlari kabur dari dalam bus. Sudah seperti itu saja."

Krik. Krik. Krik.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU HAH?!" teriak Ogiwara sembari tunjuk-tunjuk tidak jelas ke arah Kuroko. Di barengi oleh perempatan yang berada di kening Ogiwara.

"Loh memangnya Ogiwara-kun bawa uang lebih?" tanya Kuroko dengan datar sembari mengelap keringatnya menggunakan _tissue_.

"TENTU SAJA!"

"Loh tapi kan Ogiwara-kun bilang uangnya pas-pasan."

"ITU—Eh tunggu pas-pasan? Sebentar." Ogiwara mulai mengecek isi dompetnya.

"Oh hehehe iya uangku juga pas-pasan kok," ujarnya sembari mengelus-elus tengkuknya yang tidak gatal diiringi oleh tawaan garing _khas_ nya.

**Twitch!**

Terlihat satu perempatan.

**Twitch!**

Terlihat dua perempatan.

**Twitch!**

Terlihat tiga perempatan.

Kini, Kuroko tengah tersenyum sangat 'manis' kepada Ogiwara. Sedangkan Ogiwara mulai bergidik ngeri.

"Ogiwara-kun~."

"Ku-kuroko, he-hei ayolah a-aku kan lupa tadi hehehe," ujarnya sembari tertawa garing.

"Hmm? Lupa ya?" Kuroko mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan mendekati Ogiwara.

Sedangkan Ogiwara mulai naik ke atas bangku sembari meletakkan tangannya di depan mukanya. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipisnya. Kini ia terkena _death glare_ milik Kuroko. Salah dirimu sendiri main menyalahkan Kuroko tanpa tahu asal muasalnya.

**Tap!**

"Eh?"

"Ogiwara-kun."

"I-iya Kuroko?"

"JANGAN ASAL TUDUH ORANG LAIN!"

**BAK! BUK! BRUAK! BUK!**

"GYAAAAA! AMPUN KUROKO!"

Dan diakhiri oleh _smack down_ maut ala Kuroko Tetsuya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai perjalanan kembali," ujar Kuroko tenang sambil menggendong satu lengan ransel di pundaknya.

Kini, terlihat Ogiwara yang tengah berjalan sambil terseok-seok. Tampangnya sangat babak belur, banyak bekas tonjokan di mukanya yang menyebabkan sebelah matanya membiru. Kuroko tidak memperdulikan tampang sahabatnya itu, melainkan masih saja terus berjalan.

**Tap!**

Tiba-tiba saja langkah kaki Kuroko terhenti dan membuat Ogiwara dilanda kebingungan.

"Doushita Kuroko?"

"Ogiwara-kun bagaimana jika kita menumpang?" tanya Kuroko yang dihadiahi oleh tampang cengo dari Ogiwara.

"Kenapa kita mesti numpang lagi?"

"Kau mau menghemat uang atau tidak?" tanya Kuroko dengan sangat 'manis'.

Tidak ingin mendapat neraka super maut dari Kuroko, Ogiwara mulai menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Te-tentu saja tidak."

"Bagus."

Kuroko mulai mengulurkan tangannya ke depan dan mulai menelungkup keempat jarinya yang menyisakan ibu jari saja. Pertanda ingin ikut menumpang. Ogiwara pun mulai menunggu di sebelah Kuroko.

**1 hours later.**

"Oi Kuroko, mana tumpangannya?" tanya Ogiwara yang sudah bosan menunggu.

"Bisakah kau tenang? Aku juga lelah menunggu."

Oh ternyata Kuroko sama-sama lelah toh. Ogiwara hanya bisa mendengus kesal, lagi-lagi ia di tegur oleh Kuroko. Tak lama kemudian, terlihat sebuah truk tengah melaju menghampiri mereka. Oh Kami-sama! Akhirnya selama satu jam menunggu datang juga sebuah kendaraan.

Truk tersebut lalu berhenti di hadapan mereka, tak lama kaca mobil itu pun terbuka.

"Butuh tumpangan?"

Ogiwara dan Kuroko memandang orang tersebut dengan dalam. Maksudnya orang tersebut terkesan sangat misterius. Terlihat ia memakai kacamata hitam dilengkapi juga dnegan masker, lalu kepalanya di balut oleh topi bulu seperti orang Kanada, terlihat juga beberapa bekas jahitan di wajahnya. Sungguh, orang tersebut terkesan misterius sekali.

"Nak?"

"A-ah iya tentu saja," ujar Kuroko yang baru sadar dari fokusnya.

"Baiklah tapi kalian duduk di belakang ya."

Kedua sahabat itu mengernyitkan dahi mereka. Duduk di belakang? Sebelah mana? Truk itu saja hanya terdiri satu pintu mobil. Dimana mereka harus menumpang?

"Maksudku kalian ikut di belakang bersama para ayam-ayam itu."

WTF?! Keduanya langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka menuju setumpuk kandang ayam. Oh sungguh dari bahunya saja sudah bikin muntah apalagi mereka yang harus menumpang selama beberapa jam untuk mencapai tujuan. Sungguh, apakah ini balasan akibat mereka kabur begitu saja?

"Kalian mau menumpang atau tidak?" tanya orang tersebut dengan tegas.

Ogiwara mulai menatap Kuroko dan Kuroko pun menatap balik Ogiwara. Keduanya pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah jii-san kami akan menumpang," ujar Kuroko dengan sopan.

"Bagus cepatlah naik."

Keduanya pun langsung menaikki bagian belakang truk tersebut. Setelah keduanya naik, orang tersebut mulai menancapkan gas dan melajulah truk tersebut menyusuri jalanan yang terbilang sepi.

Kini, terlihat duo sahabat ini tengah menutup hidung mereka menggunakan tangan. Sungguh, mereka sangat tersiksa duduk di bagian belakang truk bersama ayam-ayam sialan itu. Karena jalan berbelok otomatis truk tersebut berbelok ke arah kiri dan menyebabkan beberapa ayam mengenai Ogiwara.

"Gyaaaa! Pergi! Pergi dariku!" teriak Ogiwara sembari menyingkirkan ayam-aam itu dari tubuhnya.

Kuroko hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat pemandangan secara _live_ di hadapannya. Sungguh malang sekali nasibmu Ogiwara.

Tak lama, truk tersebut berbelok ke kanan dan menyebabkan beberapa kotoran ayam mengenai celana jeans Kuroko. Kuroko yang melihat itu, langsung muntah di luar truk. Oh sungguh, sangat malang sekali nasib kedua sahabat ini.

Kuroko mulai mengambil _tissue_ dan mulai membersihkan kotoran tersebut dari _jeans_ nya, setelah itu ia mulai membuangnya ke dalam kandang ayam. Akhirnya, mereka pun sampai di pemberhentian. Mereka kedua turun dari truk dan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pria misterius itu. Setelah itu, truk tersebut mulai melaju meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan tampang _face palm_.

**Kruyukk….**

Ah oh terdengar bunyi keroncongan dari dalam perut mereka berdua. Mereka pun memegangi perut mereka yang sudah keroncongan tanda mereka lapar. Ogiwara mulai melirik Kuroko.

"Kuroko aku lapar."

"Kalau begitu kita sama Ogiwara-kun."

"Kita makan apa? Mana lagi uang pas-pasan pula."

Kuroko mulai melirik-lirik sekitar, ia meneliti sekitarnya dengan saksama. Dan terlihat suatu acara pernikahan yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak sekarang. Satu ide meluncur di otak cerdik milik Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Ogiwara-kun."

"Nani?"

"Kita akan makan gratis hari ini."

Mendengar hal itu, mata Ogiwara mulai berbinar-binar. Ia tidak menyangka setelah mengalami cobaan dari Kami-sama kini ia mendapat suatu keajaiban. Makan gratis.

"Benarkah?! Dimana Kuroko?!"

Kuroko pun mulai menunjuk tempat pernikahan itu. Ogiwara menyipitkan matanya dan mulai sweatdrop.

"Apa maksudmu Kuroko?"

"Kita bisa makan gratis disitu."

"Dengan tampang seperti ini?!" protes Ogiwara.

"Tentu saja tidak Ogiwara-kun."

"Lalu?"

Terlihat seringai kecil di paras putih pucat milik Kuroko.

"Mari kita ambil beberapa baju milik warga sekitar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Yosh! Chapter 9 update nyaaannn~**

**Bagaimana? Absurd kah? Rame kah? Lucu kah? :3**

**Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya jika banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini :v**

**Saa~ Reviews please?^^**


End file.
